


Willingly

by Gasoline Fueled (GasolineFueled)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineFueled/pseuds/Gasoline%20Fueled
Summary: Captain Will Riker finally has his own ship, his own adventure and he's thankful that his Wife has come along. After everything with Shinzon, Will comes across a Vulcan that starts a snowballing issue. The New Romulan Order and the Justice of Cardassia. Will has to team up with some old friends, making new ones, and allying with those he'd never expect.|| This is an Alternate Universe, things DO NOT happen the way you think. People who were dead may not be dead. Comments appreciated!||
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard, Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Geordi La Forge & Original Female Character(s), William Riker/Deanna Troi
Kudos: 22





	1. Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a one-shot that I turned into an actual story because a friend said I should, so here we are! Consider this story an AU for 3 reasons 
> 
> 1\. I'm not a HUGE Star Trek nerd I will get terminology wrong and other things that would 'more likely happen' in the Canon universe wrong.  
> 2\. Some people that did die, aren't dead.  
> 3\. How I approach the conflict with Romulans and Cardassians are way different. I also sorta glaze over the Dominion War as I don't COMPLETELY understand what happened there. They will be mentioned but barely talked about. Feel free to school me in DMs if possible! 
> 
> ALSO, I will be putting Trigger Warning at the beginning of ALL chapters {whether they have triggers or not} so PLEASE read them. This story does have later chapters with porn, torture, and rape. So you've been warned!  
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Porn/Sexual Themes  
> ______________________________________________________________

It wasn’t a particularly exciting day on the Bridge. Will was sitting in his chair watching the view screen in front of him, nothing too particularly exciting, maybe a nebula that was on the starboard bow. Nothing he hadn’t seen before. Lately, it seemed that way. His mind began to wander as they were heading to the closest Starbase to shuttle an Ambassador to a conference. He was thinking about the other night in his quarters with his wife. He smiled inwardly at his own thoughts as they got hotter. Will had finished his shift and he remembered Deanna asked to be let off early so she could go over some reports with the ships Doctor. He didn’t know she was lying when he had finally gotten to their quarters to change. He remembered walking in and seeing candles lit, rose petals on the floor in a trail to their bedroom, and along the way...her uniform. Piece by piece picking up until all he saw was her on the bed barely wrapped up in their sheets. She was patiently waiting with some synthehol champagne. Her beautiful locks let down, every gorgeous curve seen just enough. Will was going to take a nap, but he suddenly found his second wind as she stood up barely trying to cover herself as she walked up to her husband. Wills’ smile grew bigger as she began to leave the sheet behind. He felt her hand on his shoulder and he was suddenly brought back he looked up as she looked concerned. 

“Captain?” Deanna called out, “Are you alright?” 

“Just fine, I was waiting for you to return. Can we speak in my ready room?” Will asked steadily. He was aware that his thoughts began to peak his member and he had to get off the Bridge. He had to have her now. 

“Of course,” Deanna nodded as she couldn’t read him he was purposefully blocking her out. Her brow furrowed in worry and frustration. 

"Vale, the Bridge is yours important message only," Will said firmly as he looked over watching Deanna walk in his ready room. 

Will followed behind her and smiled just before he entered the door. He saw she was pacing before she looked up almost worried.

"Will?" Deanna called out desperately trying to reach his mind. 

"Computer, lock the Captains Ready Room, Riker 8-6-5-Omega-7," Will took two steps as Deanna went to open her mouth and he could hear her demanding an answer. He pressed his mouth hotly against hers, his tongue immediately plunging into hers. Deanna let out a soft muffled moan as she could feel his stiffening member press against her thigh. She began to creep into his mind as she heard a soft imzadi in that gruff but gentle voice. 

_"Will,"_ Deanna thought to him. 

_"I need you Deanna,"_ Will sent back, _"Now, please."_

He was begging for her. Deanna didn't think this would turn her on, but it did. Her composed, tough Captain, her imzadi, begging for the mercy that laid between her legs. He finally pulled away allowing them both to breathe. 

"Stay quiet," Will commanded, "If you need to scream my mind is yours," he smiled as he began to bite down her neck and unzippering her jacket.

"Will," Deanna spoke softly, closing her eyes and enjoying his touch. His beard was soft but had a rough feel against her skin. She bit her bottom lip speaking softly still, "Will please, why?"

"You're on my mind imzadi," Will growled softly, "I need you," he began to push them towards his desk, "I went back to the other night...you waiting for me in bed." 

"Couldn't wait to at least get our quarters," Deanna teased. Will could hear the smile in her voice and smiled against her skin as he pushed away as much of her undershirt as he could. 

"No, not this time, the images aren’t enough," Will groaned softly as he pressed his member against her thigh. 

_"You blocked me out imzadi you scared me,"_ Deanna thought to him. 

_"Forgive me. I feared you'd keep me from ravishing you,"_ Will sent back, _"You are mine imzadi."_

Deanna felt her backside hit the edge of his desk and his arms traveling up her back. Will lifted her up into the desk as he began to find a way under her shirt desperately trying to untuck it so he can remove it. Deanna began to search for the zipper of his jacket as her legs instinctively parted for him. His hardened member pushing against her now. 

_"Imzadi,"_ Deanna moaned inside of Wills' head, _"How am I supposed to keep quiet?"_ Even on the outside her moans we're soft and breathless. 

_"Do what you must but we both know what'll happen if we're heard,"_ Will sent back. Deanna didn't have to look at her husband to know there was a cheeky smile on his face.

Will carefully pulled Deannas’ shirt over her head. He tossed her shirt behind him as he began to attack the rest of her body with his lips and tongue. He moaned as he gently bit the top of her right breast, his other hand gently massaging her other breast. Deanna pressed her lips together firmly as she moaned inside of Wills’ head. He could feel her legs gently wrapping around the back of his thighs but he smiled to himself she clearly didn’t realize what was going to happen just yet. He moved a hand around her back and went to reach the clasp of her bra. In one swift movement, he unclasped her bra. Deanna gasped softly as her bra loosened up. Will moved his lips down the valley of her breast and over her stomach. She was beautiful and he wanted every last inch. Deanna took off her bra tossing it behind Will. He let his teeth scrape over her skin and he felt her shiver just a bit. He straightened up as he leaned into her with a smile. 

“Pants off,” he said softly but gruffly. 

“What’s the magic word?” Deanna smiled as she began to unbuckle her pants. 

“Now,” Will said, firmly pressing his hips into hers, “Or I’ll rip them off and replicate you another pair.” 

“Aggressive,” Deanna smirked, “Where is this coming from?” 

“Desperation,” Will said as he kissed her again, “Please Deanna, don’t tease me. I’ve already done it for you.” 

“Taking my job?” Deanna teased as she felt her pants slide off. Her skin coming in contact with the cool glass top of Wills’ desk. 

Will smiled as he carefully kneeled down on one knee in front of his wife pulling her pants completely off. He began to trail kisses up her leg over her knee into her inner thigh. Deanna bit her bottom lip as he got closer to her groin he could see she was already getting soaked. He smiled in his own success. He ran his finger over her clit under her panties and she flinched for a moment before he looked up with a devilish grin. 

_“Don’t tease like that imzadi,”_ Deanna thought to him. 

_“It’s just so easy Deanna,”_ Will sent back with a smirk he continued to gently rub her clit with his finger. 

Wills’ other hand began to move under the fabric of her panties trying to slip them off as he began to get her started she squirmed under his touch as he moved his lips back to her right breast. He gently scraped his teeth across her erect nipple before gently biting and sucking it. Deanna gasped again as she quickly brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle her moan. Will smiled to himself as he began to slide her panties all the way down and toss them behind him. His beautiful wife naked in front of him. He could read how she found it unfair that he was still mostly clothed. Will smiled as he began to move his finger over her clit faster and harder. Deanna moaned in his head more as he began to slip a finger inside of her. She felt the pit of her stomach heat up as he moved his finger in deeper before adding another finger to prepare her for him. He moved his lips up her body again as he felt her undo his pants and desperately try and push them down with her feet. 

“Will,” Deanna spoke out softly, barely suppressing her moan, “I’m naked...you’re not...this is unfair.” 

“Tough,” Will smirked against her skin, “You’re so damned wet Deanna,” he said softly in her ear. 

_“Will,”_ Deanna moaned in his head, _“You can’t expect me to stay quiet like this…”_ her moans were loud and unbridled on the inside but on the outside her lips were pressed firmly together and the back of her hand was pressed to her mouth. 

_“I can, and I will,”_ Will said firmly. He felt his pants loosen and drop as he felt her free hand venture down to his member, his breath hitched when she firmly grabbed him. 

_“Then two can play at that game,”_ Deanna thought swiftly. 

_“Mm, yes please,”_ Wills thoughts carried back to her pushing into her hand. Deanna smiled as he kissed her neck he felt her push his boxers down as well.

Will moved back for a moment as Deanna began to take his top off wanting to feel her skin against his and he smiled as she did so allowing her to have her way. Deanna reveled in her naked husband, his throbbing member, the angles of his body. She used her feet to pull him back towards her. The heat between their groins almost unbearable for both of them. Will groaned as he felt her heat. He smiled as he began to kiss down her body again. Deanna at first didn’t understand why he hadn’t just taken her yet. She didn’t understand until his tongue began to swirl around her clit. She moaned loudly inside of his head as his tongue plunged inside of her. He moaned into her as she pulled him closer with her feet. She grabbed a fist full of his hair holding him there. He moved his tongue back to her clit moving his fingers inside of her, his beard being soaked with all of her. Deanna was not holding back in his mind but he could hear her desperate need for a gag as she covered her own mouth. He couldn’t help but smile at himself. 

_“Imzadi, you’re becoming unhinged,”_ Will sent to her. 

_“I’m…”_ Deanna moaned in his mind, _“I’m going to come. What are you doing Will? Take me.”_

_“I will,”_ Will sent roughly, _“But first…”_

He moved his fingers deeper and faster as his tongue massaged her clit. Deanna screamed in his head as her body shook beneath him to his satisfaction. Her legs instinctively squeezed around him just for a moment before she realized he was still there. He gently rubbed his chin against her inner thigh trying to get the taste of her off his beard not that he cared but he was grateful he had a small partial bathroom off the side of the Ready Room. He moved his lips up her body as she was still coming down from her climax. She felt her hand in his hair relax and stroke the back of his head. 

“Will,” Deanna whispered, “Take me please…” 

“You won’t be able to keep quiet, what am I going to do with you?” Will smirked, kissing her neck. She felt the stickiness on his beard. 

“Please Will,” Deanna sighed, “I can feel how hard you are.” 

“Mm and you’re dripping,” Will moaned, the head of his member teasing her very wet entrance. 

Will pressed his lips hotly to hers and he moaned into her mouth. She gave it back to him as they began to push against each other. Will felt her hand guide his member into her and he slid in slowly but firmly. Her lips broke from his with a small gasp as he adjusted inside of her. Will began to move his hips gently as he began to move in and out of her. Deanna locked her legs around his waist as she gently clawed at his back. Will moved faster inside of her each thrust a little harder than the last but maintaining a steady pace. Deanna buried her face into his neck gently biting him and muffling her soft quiet moans. In his head was another story. She was moaning as loud as she could, her voice begging for mercy, coating his name in ecstasy. She was all his and he knew it. 

_“Will,”_ Deanna sent to him, _“I can’t hold it in I’m going to come again…”_

_“Do it,”_ Will sent back, _“Let me feel it Deanna, come for me.”_

_“Oh Gods Will,”_ Deanna screamed in Wills' mind. 

Will loved this connection with her he always did. He could feel her body quiver beneath him as she came again. He continued to thrust deep and hard inside of her he could feel her tighten around him he moaned her name so sweetly in her mind and she could feel herself nearly coming undone again. He smiled as he could feel that thought in her mind. 

_“Imzadi,”_ Will sent to her again so sweetly but roughly. 

Will groaned as he felt her moaning in his head. Her nails dug deeper into his back as he moved faster and harder inside of her. He could feel her walls tightening again as she screamed in his mind a litany of ‘Will’ and ‘yes’ and ‘Oh Gods’. She matched her hips moving into his with his thrusts. She felt him pull her head back so their eyes connected. Will moaned as their lips connected. Deanna gave it back as she fed into his mind begging him to come inside of her. She pulled away from the kiss smiling softly at him.

“Come to me imzadi, let it out,” Deanna whispered suppressing her moan, “Come. Come Will,” Deanna begged. 

“Deanna,” Will whispered back, “God,” Will kissed her neck gently biting down on her as he could feel the heat go through him and the heat that was surrounding him. 

“Yes Will,” Deanna whispered, barely suppressing her moan, “I...I…” 

Will moved his lips back up and kissed her hard as he could feel her moan into his mouth. Deanna could feel Will coming deep inside of her, both of them shaking in each others arms. She rolled her hips into him and he moved back into her riding down the climax. Will pulled away as he saw the ecstasy in her eyes. He reveled in her beauty. He thought about how beautiful she looked. Deanna could feel his thoughts and felt tears come to her eyes. Will grinned as he kissed her cheek. 

“I love you imzadi,” Will said softly. 

“I love you too,” Deanna said, leaning into him. There was a chime as Vale was heard. 

“Commander Vale to Captain Riker,” Vale called out. 

“Yes?” Will called back. 

“Captain Picard is calling in, he said you asked to speak with him?” Vale asked. 

“Yes, yes, uhm…” Will looked at Deanna who just smiled back. His beard was a mess, “Tell him he’ll be on hold for a moment, but put him through to my Ready Room.” 

“Yes sir,” Vale noted, “Sir, is everything okay?” 

“Yes Vale, thank you, Riker out,” Riker sighed looking at Deanna, “Back to work Counselor.” 

“Mm, do you think Jean-Luc can wait just a few more minutes?” Deanna purred as she gently pulled Will back to her by the back of his neck. 

“Just a few more minutes,” Will smiled playfully as his lips crashed to hers. Even if round two wasn’t possibly a nice makeout session was and he could make his wife come one more time was one he couldn’t miss out on. 


	2. A Close Call: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will decides to go down for a simple recovery mission, things take a turn and it becomes complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the Romulan Translator that I found online when I wrote this chapter. Also, if there is ANYONE who knows about a Betazoid translator please let me know, I'll use that instead of what I think the spoken Betazoid language sounds like. I know it's rarely spoken because they are a people of telepathy but they do have a spoken language. I'd love to know if there's a translator for it. :) 
> 
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Violence  
> ______________________________________________________________

A few months had gone by, the majority of Wills’ missions weren’t as exciting but he wasn’t upset by it. The most exciting mission was the recovery of a Starfleet officer that was undercover on a planet they were trying to figure out if they were ready for First Contact. Much like what happened to him many years ago with the Malcorians. He was lucky he was able to get the officer out and nearly no damage was done even without wiping memories. They were traveling through space without much care when they heard a distress signal. It piqued his interest and he was listening as the message was garbled and lost. 

“Tuvok, can you get a better reading out of that?” Will asked firmly. 

“Let me see,” Tuvok said flatly as he began to try clearing the message. 

“ **He _lp_**... ** _sh_ ip**... _ **down**_... **low**... ** _foo_**... ** _p_ lee**... **hell _l_**... _ **uu**_ -” _**zzpt** _

Will turned back to Tuvok with a smirk as if to say 'Well?'

“That is all I can get Captain,” Tuvok noted. 

“Well, it sounds like an interesting mission,” Will smiled. 

“For the First Officer,” Vale chimed in. 

“For the Captain,” Will said swiftly, “We’re in Federation Space, how risky could it be? Tuvok can you tell where or what it’s coming from?” Will asked. 

“Negative Sir, but we are close to Vulcan territory,” Tuvok noted. 

“See?” Will looked at Vale, “All the more reason you can stay behind, and I can go on the mission."

"Sir, isn't it my job-?" Vale began.

"You get all the fun missions. This is a simple recovery mission, hardly any fun," Will began. 

"Or it can turn into something more serious," Deanna noted.

"Counselor?" Will looked over at Deanna. 

"It sounds like an unnecessary risk, Captain," Deanna shrugged.

"You are both taking this a bit too seriously," Will smirked.

"It's my job," Deanna and Vale said in unison then smiled at each other before looking back at Will.

"That was freaky," Will chuckled, "I appreciate you both worrying about me but I figured Tuvok could come along."

"Captain," Vale began. 

"Not an option," Will began, "I'm going, it's a simple recovery mission. Vale the ship is yours. Enjoy it."

"I would like to accompany you," Deanna noted.

"Why?" Will asked. 

"In case we come in contact with anyone. I am the Diplomatic Officer," Deanna noted. 

"Hmm," Will hummed, "Fine," Will stood up, "Tuvok, with me."

"Aye Captain," Tuvok noted as he followed Will and Deanna to the turbo-lift.

_“Unnecessary risk?”_ Will thought out to Deanna. 

_“Exactly,”_ Deanna tossed back in his mind. 

_“Care to explain?”_ Will would glance at her but still tossed the thought in her mind. 

_“Vale could easily go down with Tuvok you want to go on a grand adventure, the Captains chair looks and feels nice but it’s not all that's cracked up to be when you have to be stuck in it and watch your First Officer have all the fun trips,”_ Deanna smirked. Will couldn’t help but chuckle out loud causing Tuvok to look over at him. Deanna looked over to Will pretending she wasn’t the one feeding him the funny thought. Will looked over as Tuvok raised a brow in curiosity. 

“Sir?” Tuvok asked. 

“Uh, just a funny joke I was remembering,” Will said swiftly smiling at Tuvok before shooting a look at Deanna who just smiled back. When the doors opened Tuvok stepped out first and Deanna waited as he walked ahead. She nudged Will smiling brightly as she walked out. Will quickly followed behind nudging her back, “You’re making me look bad,” he said softly. 

“Am I?” Deanna asked back gently. 

“Making me laugh like that,” Will smirked, “Cruel.” 

“Ever so sorry Captain,” Deanna said, trying to be as serious as possible. 

“Very funny,” Will smiled as they walked into the shuttle bay, “Why are you coming along Imzadi?” 

“You can’t be the only one allowed to go on all the fun trips,” Deanna noted as one of the shuttles opened. Tuvok stepped in first as she smirked at Will, “Plus if there is a Vulcan down there you might want someone who is very good in the Diplomatic department no?”

“Good point,” Will smiled as he let Deanna onto the shuttle first. 

* * *

As they began to head down to the planet Will was clearly excited. Deanna could sense his excitement and remembered how excited he would get on the Enterprise. She was worried something would go wrong but what would she know? As they landed on the planet they saw a shuttle not far from where they landed it looked like a Vulcan vessel that was clearly beaten up. Tuvok did some scans noting that it took considerable damage. Will didn’t seem to hesitate as he went inside he noticed the damage and a body of a lone Vulcan male. He looked back at Tuvok curiously. 

“Deanna and I will take care of him. See if someone is out there,” Will said swiftly, “There are two seats, I doubt he was alone.” 

“Aye Sir,” Tuvok nodded walking out of the shuttle. Will and Deanna walked up to the Vulcan male as he was startled awake Will gently pushed Deanna back but didn’t seem shocked or alarmed. 

“Hey, it’s alright, we’re Starfleet we’re here to help,” Will said gently kneeling down, “What happened?” 

"What’s your rank?” the Vulcan asked somewhat still out of it. 

“My rank?” Will looked at Deanna curiously, she shrugged back as if saying ‘I don’t know’. He smiled at the Vulcan, “I’m the Captain of the USS Titan. This is the Counselor Deanna Troi.”

“Hvi iudaiht lloannen'galae!” the Vulcan said firmly. 

Wills’ life seemed to flash before his eyes until he felt one sharp stab, then two, then three. Deanna screamed in shock and horror as Will fell back from him. She pulled her phaser out and disarmed him shooting him in the hand then again in the shoulder stunning him. Deanna dropped her phaser in shock as Tuvok rushed back in. Deanna then immediately moved to Wills' side as he began to have trouble breathing. He felt like something was tightening around his lungs. The pain was burning, sharp, and radiating. He reached up grabbing her arm. 

“Deanna,” Will gasped. 

“Will,” Deannas’ eyes filled with tears, she quickly hit her Combadge, “This is Commander Troi to the USS Titan, come in.” 

“We’re here Commander,” Vale called out. 

“Two to beam to Sickbay, the Captain has been injured. Tuvok has a prisoner for the Brig,” Deanna looked over at the Vulcan as Tuvok examined him and took away any other weapons he might have on him. 

“Understood,” Vale said firmly. 

When they were beamed into Sickbay, Shenti looked over to see the Captain on the floor. He was shocked but with the help of the other Medical team they got him onto a biobed. Will was gasping for air. Shenti looked at Deanna who was clearly shaken up. Shenti grabbed a hypospray as he injected Will right away, Will began to fall asleep. Not before Deanna could feel his thoughts of fear and worry creep into her mind, his thoughts of her, his fear of never seeing her again. Deanna felt tears come back to her eyes as she looked at him. Shenti began to put life support in place to monitor Will and he began to take samples of the entry wounds looking at Deanna he could sense her worry. 

“Counselor maybe you should get cleaned up. I'll keep you posted," Shenti looked up at her, "There's nothing you can do right now."

"Why was he gasping? Could it be from shock?" Deanna asked firmly. Her eyes seemed to stare out into the distance. 

"Yes, could be in shock, could be poison, could be in pain," Shenti noted, "I tend to lean more towards poison or shock initially. I'll keep you posted, however, please Deanna, take care of yourself. I'll tell Vale you're relieved of duty." 

"What?" Deanna looked up in shock. 

"I'm no psychiatrist but watching your husband get stabbed isn't exactly up there on the 'quick rebound list' please. Clean up get some rest. I'll keep you updated," Shenti noted.

Deanna would have objected but she could see the look in his eyes. This wasn't up for debate. She reluctantly headed back to their quarters. Suddenly his smell was in every room. She hadn't realized he loved his scent so much. She began to take off her clothes as she headed to the shower. She swore she could feel his arms around her as she turned the shower on. Why did it feel like he was dead? Maybe it was the fear that he felt before he was slipping away. As if he was unsure he'd make it out. She had to believe he'd make it out but she was just as unsure as he was. 

* * *

She took a long shower as she swore his voice echoed in her mind. 'Imzadi' she heard. His voice sounded so frightened and desperate. She felt a few tears escape her eyes as she tried to desperately pull herself together. Deanna finally stepped out of the shower as she began to look for something new to wear she came across one of Wills' shirts. She hugged it as she took a deep breath smelling Will she quickly put the shirt on then began to put the rest of her clothes on. She couldn't help but chuckle at how the sleeves were far to long for her arms and how she seemed to swim in his clothes. She loved it really, she sighed as she hugged herself. 

"Doctor Ree to Counselor Troi," Shenti called out.

"Yes?" Deanna called out. 

"I have an update but I would prefer to tell you face to face," Shenti called out. 

"On my way," Deanna said.

The tone of his voice was calm but the fact that he wanted to speak to her in person said volumes. She took a deep breath as she gathered herself up to head down to sickbay. When she arrived Will looked paler than when she left. She walked up to him and ran her hand through his hair. 

"It's poison, one that's not in our database not even in the Romulan database. It reacts to known antidotes but only as a form of delay. So in the meantime I'll slow it down. I'm worried that if it gets to the heart it will fast track it's way to his brain," Shenti watched as Deanna began to take it all in. She wasn't saying anything which worried him. He sighed, "I'm contacting other doctors in Starfleet to see what they know. This poison acts fast. I promise Deanna I won't stop till I find an antidote."

"I know you won't," Deanna said looking at Will. Her voice sounded hollow, "Is he in any pain?"

"No, I put him in an induced coma. This way he doesn't feel pain," Shenti noted. 

"Let me know if anything significant changes," Deanna said looking up at Shenti before leaning down to Will, "Halil mes faril Imzadi," Deanna kissed his temple before moving away from him and leaving Sickbay.

* * *

Shenti kept his word he barely rested most days for the next week and a half the poison was slowed down but still making progress. He noticed that the poison had eaten away some of his lung but he was able to stop it there. It kept moving towards his heart. He was checking up on him one day as he looked up at Nurse Ogawa. 

"Still here huh?" Ogawa smirked. 

"Me or him?" Shenti smirked at Will. 

"Both of you," Ogawa noted.

"We're both resilient," Shenti looked at Will, "Doctor Crusher warned me you'd be a tough patient. She was right," he looked at Ogawa, "How's Deanna?"

"No one has seen her in the Mess Hall since this happened," Ogawa noticed, "Or anywhere else since you and Vale relieved her. She comes down here three times a day to see him...but I assume she returns to her quarters."

"Your wife is proving to be a more difficult patient than you Will," Shenti noticed looking at him, "I wonder what you would do in this situation."

"She could use some good friends right now but the ones she has on this ship she's turned away" Ogawa noted.

"Hmm," Shenti smiled and looked at Will, "I think I know who to call."


	3. A Close Call: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Part 1, Shenti struggles to find a cure for a mysterious poison made by Romulans. In the meantime, he calls reinforcements to help Deanna with her own struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: NONE  
> ______________________________________________________________

"Doctor Ree what a pleasant surprise," a familiar voice carried. 

"Doctor Crusher, I told you about Wills condition, didn't I?" Shenti asked.

“Indeed, how is he?” Beverly asked. 

“He’s hanging in there. A stubborn man can’t be brought down by a mere poison. He of course would be the one to find a poison not in our database,” Shenti noted sighing. 

“You look tired,” Beverly smirked, “Making a professional call?” 

“Yes and no, there’s another patient who I’m just as worried about but they’re far more stubborn,” Shenti noted. 

“More stubborn than Will? Who could be more stubborn than him?” Beverly laughed. 

“His wife,” Shenti smirked. 

“Ah,” Beverly nodded knowingly, “Of course. What’s wrong?” 

“She’s not eating as far as I know she doesn’t go to the Mess Hall but comes to see Will three times a day and when I see her she looks like she hasn’t slept. She’s wearing his shirts. Vale and I relieved her of duty because we can’t imagine she’s in the right headspace,” Shenti sighed, “I’m just worried she isn’t taking care of herself and she’ll land in Sickbay right next to him. I can understand her worries of course, I know what the tie of Imzadi is.” 

“Well, I can give her a call,” Beverly began. 

“I was hoping if you were done shuttling that colony you could make a house call, maybe you and the Captain?” Shenti asked gently. 

“Tall order Shenti,” Beverly smiled. 

“Indeed, but Deanna won’t rest till someone makes her, seeing as Will is unable to coax her to bed I’d wager you and Captain Picard are the next best thing two very close friends who care a great deal about her wellbeing,” Shenti noted. 

“I’ll speak with Jean-Luc, I told him about Will, I’ll see if he wouldn’t mind making the detour,” Beverly nodded. 

“I owe you one,” Shenti noted. 

“Nonsense, you have Will to deal with, he’s more than enough,” Beverly laughed. 

“If only I heeded your warning,” Shenti smirked. 

“If only,” Beverly nodded, “Crusher out.” 

* * *

Shenti sighed as he stood up and walked over to Will. He began to read his vitals and injected him with another dose of the antidote. Nurse Ogawa was checking on a few other patients as she couldn’t help but listen.

“You are proving to be a difficult patient Will, then again I was warned, thoroughly,” Shenti noted smiling, “Your wife is equally as troublesome and I worry about her so much. I have to wonder how you deal with her when she’s saddened. It’s strange to think of these things isn’t it? To wonder how you’d sooth her warring mind. As someone who studies medicine both of the body and the mind I wonder if it’s similar to how I would sooth my own loves warring mind if I had one of course,” he sighed not having noticed Deanna standing across from him, “The issue is this poison Will...it’s eating away at you and though I can slow it down there is no promise that I can save you from it.” 

“Do you always talk to patients who can’t talk back?” Deanna asked. Shenti looked up. He could tell had been crying again, wearing his clothes again, and barely slept. 

“Yes, they’re the easiest ones to talk to, they don’t talk back,” Shenti smirked playfully, “Even so, he’s a very good listener.” 

“He would say the same about you,” Deanna said softly. 

“Well, I like to think he can hear me, he enjoys my small jabbing jokes, I think I’m quite entertaining for him,” Shenti looked at Will then back to Deanna, “How are you fairing?”

“I’ve been better, I miss him,” Deanna said softly as she put a gentle hand on his forehead before running her hand through his hair. 

“He’s not gone Deanna just benched so to speak,” Shenti noted. 

“You don’t seem confident that you can stop the poison,” Deanna said swiftly. 

“I’m not right now, no...but I am confident that Will can fight it off long enough that I’ll have the time to find an antidote. I suppose I’m counting on that signature stubbornness of his,” Shenti smiled before looking back at Deanna, “I have my mind on a patient who I’m more worried about at the moment actually.” 

“Oh?” Deanna asked curiously, not taking her eyes off of Will. 

“Yes,” Shenti nodded, not looking at her he began to grab another hypospray, “She’s a smart woman but recently underwent a rather traumatic event. She's isolating herself and not really taking care of herself very well. It makes me worried because she’s a woman of the mind I’ll say,” he glanced up noticing he caught her attention, “I worry because of course it’s my job to worry but I worry because her husband isn’t around right now to remind her that she still needs to take care of herself.” 

“This woman wouldn’t be anyone I know would it?” Deanna said dryly with a smirk. 

“No, no,” Shenti said, clearly sarcastic, “I’ve tried giving her space but my worry grows every time I see her steady decline. Any advice Counselor?” 

“None that I can think of,” Deanna said looking back to Will, “I know you’re talking about me...I just miss him Shenti.” 

“I know,” Shenti said softly, “It’s just-”

“I can’t sleep in our bed because I smell him everywhere. I can’t sit at our dining table without thinking about him...every inch of our quarters reminds me of him. Sure, I can go to the holodeck for a few hours but do what? All I think about are the places he took me there, even if I were to recreate Betazed. I should’ve…” she shook her head blinking her tears away as she stroked his head again, “It doesn’t matter…” 

“It matters,” Shenti said swiftly ,”It always matters Deanna.” 

“I’ll be okay just...save him please,” she looked up at Shenti. He saw her eyes were pleading, begging him. He just nodded. She leaned down and whispered ‘Halil mes faril Imzadi’ something he didn’t understand. His curiosity got the better of him but he knew better than to ask. He looked up at Ogawa as she walked over to him. 

“I’m going to take a nap in my office while I wait for the new results, if his condition changes…” Shenti began. 

“Of course,” Ogawa nodded. 

* * *

Shenti looked up from his nap when he heard a knock and was shocked to see Beverly and Picard. He went to stand up but Picard put his hand up as to tell Shenti to stay seated. Shenti sighed with a smile. 

“It’s nice to see you both, forgive me I was taking a nap,” Shenti yawned as he looked over at his test results he frowned. 

“No luck?” Beverly smiled, grabbing a chair. 

“No, not yet,” Shenti sighed, “But he’s a resilient man. I know he’ll be okay. My concern lies more with Deanna at the moment,” he looked up at Beverly and Picard, “She’s barely eating, barely sleeping, she’s clearly depressed and understandably so.” 

“She seems to make it seem like he’s dying,” Picard noted. 

“To her he probably will, she’s probably preparing for the worst,” Beverly noted sighing, “In the case of a dying or potentially dying husband it’s better to mourn them now than later.” 

“Fair point,” Picard said softly, “what do you think we can do Doctor Ree?” 

“I’m hoping you can help her begin to bounce back even a little. I’m also worried about Vale, she’s doing her duties but is clearly overwhelmed. His shoes aren’t exactly her size to fill and she’s trying but I can tell she’s stressed. Whenever Vale and Deanna are in the same room there’s clearly tension.” 

“Hm, I can look into Vale but I’d still like to see Deanna first,” Picard looked at Shenti then Beverly. 

“Sounds like we’re on our way to Deck Three,” Beverly smirked at Shenti.

* * *

  
  


Beverly noticed how nice the ship was. It was definitely a Riker ship; it was nice but clearly functional and ready for some good battles if need be. It had a sleeker design than the Enterprise. When they arrived at the Captains Quarters Beverly chimed the door looking at Picard with a hopeful smile. 

“Think she’ll be happy to see us?” Picard asked. 

“Elated I hope,” Beverly smiled. 

Beverly looked up as the door opened she walked in seeing Deanna sitting alone poking at her food. It was clear she was sleeping on the couch because of the blanket and pillow disheveled on the couch. Picard noticed that too, he could smell a familiar cologne that Will wore had been faintly sprayed around. Deanna looked up once not realizing who it was before looking up again as they came closer to her. 

“Beverly,” Deanna said in shock, “Captain,” Deanna went to stand up. 

“It’s alright, eat,” Picard smiled as he put his hand up, “It looks good. One of Wills’ favorite meals hm?” 

“What are you two doing here?” Deanna asked, still in shock. 

“We heard about Will, we came to check and see if you were alright,” Beverly smiled, sitting next to her. 

“You could’ve done that from the Enterprise,” Deanna said clearly suspicious of them, “Why are you really here?” 

“We are here to check and see if you’re alright, clearly,” Picard looked around, “you’re not.” 

“Captain,” Deanna began. 

“Far be it from me to try and make you talk about it, you know better than anyone when someone is ready to talk they’ll let it all out. We just want you to know we’re here,” Picard looked at Deanna, “However, if I know Will and I’d like to think I do, he wouldn’t want you starving yourself or depriving yourself of sleep. Will loves you very much, and he would want you to be okay.” 

“It’s more than that,” Deanna said softly looking at her untouched food. 

“I’m going to take a walk,” Picard said softly, “Give myself a tour…” he looked at Beverly knowingly before leaving her there. Deanna didn’t look at Beverly who just sat there in silence for a moment. 

“Beverly you didn’t have to come, I know Shenti had to have called you,” Deanna began. 

“He did though,” Beverly said softly, “Clearly you’re not okay Deanna and it’s okay to not be okay, I know how you feel.” 

“I just,” Deanna sighed, “I can’t sleep in our bed it smells like him, I just want so badly to wake up and find it was all a bad dream.” 

“I can imagine,” Beverly gently grabbed her hand, “But Deanna, you still have to eat, and sleep. I have to ask about Vale, Shenti feels like you hate her.” 

“I don’t,” Deanna closed her eyes shaking her head, “I hate that I feel like it should be her in that bed not him,” tears began to escape her eyes, “it’s incredibly selfish to think that way and I hate that I think that way.”

“Oh Deanna,” Beverly said, hugging Deanna. 

“I hate that I’d rather console Will about Christine possibly dying than deal with this,” Deanna cried, “Why did it have to be him? Why couldn’t I convince him to stay here? Why him?” 

“I know,” Beverly said softly hugging her friend tighter, “But you can’t change what happened. We both know there’s no such thing as a ‘simple’ mission with Will. But he’s stubborn and resilient Deanna we know he’ll be okay.” 

“I felt the fear in his mind, Beverly,” Deanna sniffled as she pulled away. She was shaking her head, “What if it’s not enough?” 

“It will be Deanna,” Beverly said looking Deanna in the eyes before gently wiping away her tears. 

“We wasted so much time,” Deanna sighed, “I can’t lose him now.” 

“You won’t,” Beverly said softly, “Please, eat. I’m going to stay and help Shenti as much as I can. That is after I see that you eat something,” she smiled, “So I can at least ease his mind. The poor man is barely sleeping himself but I know everything will be okay Deanna. Shenti is amazing, and Will is nothing if not a fighter. Your anger is understandable, your frustration and upset is understandable. I hope you can talk to Vale and ease her mind when you’re ready to. Until then I hope that you can at least get some sleep.” 

“Thank you,” Deanna sighed, “I’m just not hungry.” 

“At least one bite for me, then I’ll leave you be,” Beverly smirked. Deanna looked at Beverly and smiled softly before taking a bite then another. They sat and talked until Deanna realized she was finished eating. Eventually Deanna went to take a shower and then a nap. Beverly figured now would be the time to talk to Shenti. 


	4. A Close Call: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale being in the hot-seat of the Captains chair finds she needs to speak with Deanna about issues. With combined efforts have Shenti and Beverly finally come up with the antidote?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos! Any suggestions for writing or again for anything to do with the Dominion War feel free to comment {Guests should also be able to comment}. 
> 
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: NONE  
> ______________________________________________________________

Vale was sitting in the Ready Room surrounded by PADDs and she was clearly stressed out. Sure she handled Captain duties before but normally it was for a few days at a time she was rolling up on two weeks now and not that she minded but she just wished she didn’t get Captain like this. She looked up when she heard a chime at her door. 

“Come in,” she said, turning her attention back to the PADDs in front of her before looking up and seeing Picard. She was shocked as she went to stand up, “Captain Picard.” 

“At ease,” Picard smiled, “Having fun?” he looked around at the PADDs. 

“A little overwhelmed actually,” Vale frowned, “How he kept up with this…” 

“Late nights, took breaks with Deanna, asked her for help probably,” Picard noted, “I hear you’re having troubles though, maybe I can help?” 

“Oh Captain no, I would hate to bother you with this,” Vale looked up at Picard, “Besides, Will hopefully will be back soon.” 

“You think so?” Picard asked. 

“I hope so for everyones’ sake,” Vale said gently, “Deanna can’t even bare to look at me.” 

“Maybe you should ask her why,” Picard noted. 

“Yeah right,” Vale laughed, “I already know why...she’s mad I didn’t convince him and use my backbone to keep him on the ship.” 

“Did she say that to you?” Picard asked. 

“No, but what other reason could it be?” Vale asked. 

“Who knows,” Picard shrugged, smirking, “You won’t know until you ask but it’s better to ask than assume. Besides, Will is strong and he likes you, he always has.” 

“I’ll never forget the first time he left me in Command,” Vale smiled, “It was maybe a day or two trip that I had to leave Will and Deanna on a planet for a Diplomatic mission. We shuttled their other Ambassadors to a nearby planet. The crew gave me a hard time all the way there and all the way back aside from a few. I remember putting it in my logs and when Will read my logs he gathered the majority of the crew and ripped into them,” Vale sighed shaking her head, “He told me ‘Never let them do that again. You’re my Number One for a reason I chose you for a reason. Never let them forget it. When I leave her to you, she’s yours and I expect you to own it, so own it Vale.’ I could feel his trust,” Vale smiled looking up at Picard, “Something I never got from my Father, something I wish he would’ve seen in me.” 

“Will is a good man that way,” Picard smiled. 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Vale asked. 

“I’m sure he will,” Picard sat down looking at her, “In the meantime let me help you with some of this.” 

* * *

As the day went on Vale had decided to talk to Deanna after her shift was over she told her early on but had forgotten it. She was sitting in her quarters as she was gathering a few things to go rock climbing on the holodeck for a while. She heard a chime and was shocked before she looked up she instructed them to come in. When she looked up she saw Deanna and was shocked. 

“Counselor,” Vale looked shocked. 

“Did I interrupt?” Deanna asked. 

“No, no, I forgot,” Vale chuckled before she nodded, “Please come in and sit.” 

“You wanted to talk?” Deanna arched a brow. 

“I feel like you’re upset with me,” Vale said gently as she sat down across from Deanna, “I don’t want you to be upset with me.” 

“I’m not…” Deanna said softly. 

“It just seems like it, you can barely look at me-” Vale began. 

“I’m mad at myself,” Deannas’ voice shook, “Every time I see you...I feel like it should be you on that biobed, not him...not my husband…” Deanna could feel tears coming to her eyes and she quickly blinked them away, “It’s wrong to think that way. You don’t deserve it any more than he does,” she looked up at Vale, “I would never wish that on anyone so I’m mad at the idea that I’m thinking that way about you.” 

“Deanna,” Vale said softly, “I’m so sorry…” she stood up and hugged her quickly not thinking, “I wish it was me too...I should’ve done something, said something to stop him. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Deanna sniffled, “I’m sorry you thought I was mad at you.”

“It’s okay,” Vale said softly. 

Deanna went to bed that night...in her bed. It was the best nights sleep she had in the last week. She hugged the pillow Will would rest his head on wearing his shirt, thinking of him. Praying to the Four-Deities that he would be okay. 

* * *

When the next day came Beverly was sleeping on the small sofa in Shenti’s office. Shenti was tirelessly working and he finally got a result and was shocked. 

“Oh my...I got it!” Shenti quickly scrambled to his feet grabbing a PADD waking Beverly. 

“What?” Beverly asked groggily. 

“I got it! I got it! Ha!” Shenti smiled brightly, “I have an antidote...it’s been under our nose this whole time.” 

He quickly left his office. He was dead tired but he was determined. He began to create a hypospray immediately. He couldn’t believe he didn’t think of this sooner. He had to combine three different parts from three different antidotes. He quickly injected Will and looked up waiting to see if anything changed. 

“C’mon...C’mon Will,” Shenti said softly. He smiled as he noticed the poison dissipating. He grabbed another hypospray quickly injecting it knowing now his cells would begin to regenerate. He looked over at Wills' status and noticed it was improving. He sighed, relieved that it was working. He grabbed a stool and sat down next to Will. He looked over as Beverly came out of his Office.

“Is it working?” Beverly yawned. 

“Yes,” Shenti smiled brightly, “I can’t wait to tell Deanna.” 

“She might be sleeping,” Beverly noted, “It is 0200.” 

“Goodness, go to sleep Beverly, I’ll stay up with him,” Shenti nodded.

“You sure?” Beverly asked. 

“Yes,” Shenti nodded. He watched as Beverly left and he smiled at Will, “You indeed are a stubborn patient but a hell of a fighter Will…”

* * *

It was now 10:00, and Shenti was leaning on the biobed resting his head on his hand half asleep. Deanna walked in looking at him arching a brow she reached over Will and gently shook him. Shenti looked up startled for a moment. 

“Hello,” Deanna said softly. Shenti noticed she was looking better. She looked well-rested, her hair was pulled back and done. She was still wearing one of his shirts but she looked better. 

“Deanna,” Shenti said smiling, “I’m sorry,” he looked at Will then back at her, “I meant to get up earlier. I wanted to tell you his progress, he’ll be okay, he's going to recover. There’s an inoculation regenerating his lost tissue right now, he’ll be on strict bed rest for at least two weeks.” 

“Is that so?” Deanna smiled looking at Will, “I guess his stubbornness pulled through.” 

“Well, I am going to rest once Ogawa gets here,” Shenti stood up, “Stay as long as you’d like.” 

“Could you wake him up?” Deanna asked softly. 

“He’ll be out of it, I gave him some pain medication in case he did wake up,” Shenti noticed. 

“I just…” Deanna moved closer to Will. 

“You want to see his eyes,” Shenti smiled as he grabbed a hypospray injecting Will, “He’ll maybe be up a minute or less.” 

“Mm,” Will groaned as his eyes slowly opened, “Deanna…” 

“I’m right here Imzadi,” Deannas’ eyes welled with tears. 

“Mm,” Will looked at Shenti, “What the hell happened?” 

“I’ll explain it when you are more lucid,” Shenti nodded, “And I’m more awake.” 

“I was so worried about you Imzadi,” Deanna said softly leaning down to him. 

“Is that my shirt?” Will smirked. 

“Yes,” Deanna laughed as some tears finally escaped. 

“Mm, don’t cry,” Will said slowly, lifting his hand to her face only causing her to cry more. 

“I was so afraid I’d lose you, Will,” Deanna whispered. 

“Can’t get rid of me that quickly Imzadi,” Will smiled, “I’m tired…” 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll see you when you wake up,” Deanna said softly. 

“Mm,” Will looked away closing his eyes, “Halil mes faril, Imzadi.” 

Deanna smiled as he went back to sleep and she stroked his hair. 

“Halil mes faril, Imzadi,” Deanna said, leaning down and kissing his temple again. She stood straight wiping her eyes. She moved around the biobed as Shenti turned around she hugged him tightly, “Thank you.” 

“I…” Shenti was shocked but hugged her back, “You’re welcome...it’s my job Deanna.” 

“It’s not your job to sacrifice your sleep,” Deanna shook her head pulling away, “Thank you…”

“Anytime,” Shenti smirked. He smiled as Ogawa walked in and he carefully moved away from Deanna before going to Ogawa and informing her. He then left Sickbay excusing himself. 

Deanna smiled back at Ogawa who smiled back at her. Deanna sat on the stool next to Will. She offered to help where she could but just wanted to be around in case Will woke up. She felt a burden off her shoulders and the weight finally lifted. Her Imzadi was safe now she knew. Hopefully, they could return to duty soon. The recovery would be long but she was hopeful. 


	5. Recovering and Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In recovery, Will can't help but wonder why the Vulcan attacked him. In doing so, he finds out something being covered up by the Federation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: NONE  
> ______________________________________________________________

Will was finally sitting up in Sickbay Deanna hadn’t come down yet he didn’t want Shenti to call her. He was allowed to walk short distances around his quarters but mostly had to rest. No holodeck time, no going to the Mess Hall just yet, no trips around to the Bridge. He was essentially confined to his quarters. Picard delayed their mission a little longer to spend some time with Will. Shenti was doing one last scan as Beverly took down the rest of the notes they needed. Picard was there helping Will get back on his feet steadily. He carefully slid off the biobed as he heard the doors to Sickbay open he smiled seeing Deanna. She looked up and was shocked. She was still wearing his clothes because as far as she knew he was still going to be here one more day. 

“Will,” Deanna said shocked. 

“How much laundry am I going to be doing?” Will smirked, “You seem to be enjoying wearing my clothes.” 

Deanna didn’t miss a beat as she quickly moved to hug him. Tears came to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. He was lucky he leaned back into the biobed as he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her thoughts on the edge of his mind. He smiled kissing the top of her head. 

“Don’t cry,” Will said softly. 

“I’m just happy,” Deanna sniffled, burying her face into his chest realizing her friends were around. 

“Mm,” Will moved her chin to look up at him and smiled at her. He saw more tears welling up in her eyes, “I missed you,” he said softly before kissing her lips gently. Deanna let out a soft content sigh as she pulled away from him. 

“I was so worried,” Deanna said. 

“I heard you weren’t sleeping...or eating,” Will noted looking at her, “Wearing my clothes, sleeping on the couch, barely leaving our quarters.” 

“Who told you?” Deanna said looking at Beverly and Picard. 

“Shenti,” Will smirked. 

“Did you have to rat me out?” Shenti asked, smiling at Will. 

“Of course someone has to take it, she can’t kill you anyway you’re the Doctor,” Will smirked back. 

“Ha, ha,” Shenti said dryly, “I was told by Beverly you were sleeping on the couch, blame her.” 

“I was just,” Deanna looked up at Will. 

“I know,” Will smiled back at her, “But now...we’ll go sleep together, maybe eat. I'm starving to be honest.” 

“Anything,” Deanna nodded her head hugging Will again. He smiled as he looked at Picard. 

“Come by later Jean-Luc we’ll talk. I'm sure she’ll get sick of me soon enough,” Will smirked. 

* * *

As they walked Deanna noted he was favoring the side he was injured on. Shenti did make note that he would for the next couple of weeks as his insides would still be healing. Shenti said he would be by later to give Will another treatment to help with tissue regeneration. Deanna opened the door to their quarters and Will smirked seeing the couch with a few pillows and disheveled sheets. She did sleep on the bed every now and then but she found it was still too much without him. He smiled at her and she looked embarrassed but he kissed the top of her head as she helped him sit on their bed he smiled gently grabbing her waist. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Will asked. 

“Sure,” Deanna smiled softly. 

“I love it when you wear my shirts, although I like it more without the pants,” Will smiled devilishly. 

“Didn’t Shenti say no ‘rough physical action’ till you’re fully healed?” Deanna smiled gently running her hand through his hair. 

“Mm,” Will purred, “Yes, but if you lay in bed with me can’t you indulge me?” 

“No,” Deanna laughed, “You have no self-control.” 

“I most certainly do,” Will smiled back, “Can I tell you a real secret now?” 

“Yes,” Deanna said. She smiled as Will pulled her to sit on his lap. 

“I heard you...every time you said ‘Halil mes faril’...I have no idea what it means, and I felt you...in my mind every time,” Will said, kissing her neck, “I was terrified...that I’d never wake up. That I’d never see you again.”

“I was scared too,” Deanna said softly wrapped her arms around him stroking his hair, “That I’d never get to be with you...like this again. We waited so long, wasted so much time it seems like.” 

“It was never wasted time,” Will smirked, “We had a lot of great memories on the Enterprise, it just took us forever to settle for the other.” 

“Mostly you,” Deanna smirked. 

“Mhm,” Will said dryly, “Blame it all on me of course,” Will looked up at Deanna, “I remember a particular woman dating a particular Klingon.” 

“You said you had no problem with that,” Deanna laughed. 

“I lied,” Will said softly, “It drove me...insane.” 

“Oh?” Deanna smiled. 

“I was ready to replicate a bat’leth and fight to the death,” Will noted as he kissed her cheek. 

“Oh really? Ever tell Worf this?” Deanna asked playfully. 

“Goodness no, he would’ve done it knowing him,” Will laughed, “I would’ve lost.” 

“Well, lay down warrior,” Deanna said slowly standing up, “I’ll get you something to eat, are you in the mood for anything?” 

“Italian, maybe Chicken Alfredo? That’s pretty heavy though huh...but man is it good,” Will smirked as he carefully moved up the bed so he was still sitting upright but leaning against the headboard. He kicked his shoes off and nudged them over the bed.

Deanna went out to the replicator and replicated them both a plate of Chicken Alfredo before she went back to their room. He had a PADD in hand and began reading his eyes squinting here and there. She smirked as she held out a plate to him. 

“You need reading glasses,” Deanna smiled. 

“I do not,” Will frowned grabbing his plate. 

“You were squinting,” Deanna nodded. 

“It’s dark in here,” Will noted as he began to eat, “Mm, best plate of food I’ve had in a while well aside from what I’ve cooked.” 

“It’s because you’re hungry,” Deanna smiled sitting on the edge of the bed at his knees. 

“Mm,” Will looked at her, his mind began to wander and he couldn’t help it. He really did love her. His thoughts began to wander of course to the things she could do that wouldn’t require much effort from him and his devilish grin couldn’t be hidden. Deanna looked up and his thoughts flooded her like a tsunami which only caused her to blush. She tried her best to ignore his thoughts but they were just too invading for her. She tried her best to focus on the food as silly as it would seem but his thoughts still traveled. She looked over at him and could see the fire in his eyes, the wanting, the desire, the need.

“Will,” Deanna said, her voice warning him and herself. 

“Yes Deanna?” Will asked back, ever so innocent sounding but his smile still devilish and tempting. 

“Keep those thoughts to yourself,” Deanna said gently, “Shenti said…” 

“What if you do all the work?” Will smirked, nudging her gently with his knee.

“Gods know you’d hate that if I had all the control?” Deanna smiled back. 

“Not true...remember that time I let you tie me up on Betazed?” Will smiled devilishly, “I never told you how much I liked it.” 

“Did you?” Deanna asked curiously, “Interesting,” she slowly stood up her plate finally empty. She noticed his plate was also empty and held her hand out to take it. He smiled handing it to her. 

“Of course I did,” Will nodded, “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Never crossed my mind that you would enjoy giving up your power,” Deanna smiled as she walked away. 

Will smirked as he went back to reading the PADD. It was a report he got sent from Vale. She wasn’t keen on it but Will had insisted. When Deanna came back Will looked up putting the PADD down again. She put a cup of water on the entable next to him giving him a chance to gently grab her arm. She looked over knowing those eyes he pulled her close to him and he kissed her deeply. She moaned softly and couldn’t help but sit in the edge of the bed falling into it. Will carefully sat up a bit more as his tongue gently teased her lips before he pulled away and attacked her neck. Deanna bit her bottom lip desperately trying to resist him. 

“Will,” Deanna said softly. 

“Mm?” Will said gently biting her neck. 

“Oh Will,” Deanna said closing her eyes, “Stop you can’t,” she pulled away smiling at him, “Shenti said no.” 

“Shenti isn’t here, and Shenti doesn’t have a beautiful wife like I do,” Will said gently, “Telling me to not have you right now...is…” 

“I know,” Deanna said softly as she kissed him gently, “It’s hard, I know,” she smiled, “But you have to behave Will.” 

“Deanna,” Will said softly. 

“You know I love you,” Deanna smiled as she moved away from him she carefully slipped her pants off clearly still in her underwear she took her bra off with his shirt still on underneath she put them in the nearby hamper, “But you have to behave yourself. You can’t go undoing all of Shenti’s work. I promise when you are all better you can have me anywhere, any time.” She smiled as she carefully got into bed next to him, “Halil mes faril Imzadi.” 

“What does that even mean,” Will smiled, leaning over to her carefully. 

“It means ‘With my heart’,” Deanna smiled kissing him on the lips, “Now please, go to sleep...or at least let me get some sleep. I am desperate for some sleep.” 

“I’m not all that tired yet,” Will noted as he wrapped an arm around Deanna, she smiled as she cuddled into him. 

“Well I am exhausted,” Deanna yawned, “Computer dim the lights.” 

Will smiled kissing the top of her head. He felt the softness of her mind reach into his coaxing him into sleep, he readjusted soon after to lay down comfortably to be with her. He loved her sleepy mind as her thoughts were so pure and kind. Her warring mind finally at ease. All the worry she had for him melted away because he was with her now. He held onto her, she could be right this time that the wait would be worth it. Even if he wasn’t convinced entirely. 

* * *

Will woke up in the middle of the night he wasn’t sure why, but something was nagging him. He looked over at Deanna and realized...he was bothered by the fact that the Vulcan tried to kill him. He sighed just waiting and thinking for at least ten minutes. He looked over at Deanna who was sound asleep. He couldn’t help but smile. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He sighed as he moved away from Deanna carefully and got out of bed. He yawned and sighed as he began to make his way towards the door before he felt a sharp pain, a muscle spasm he was warned could happen if he overdid it. He took a deep breath and sighed as he moved slower he decided to make his way down to the brig. On his way down he saw a few people in the halls who smiled and nodded their head at him saying hello. He couldn’t help but think of what the Vulcan said, he knew what Vulcan sounded like...what he said wasn’t Vulcan but he couldn’t pinpoint in this particular moment the language. He was young, young enough that it couldn’t have been under his own will. When he arrived at the Brig the officer there was shocked to see him. Will smiled at him. 

“At ease, I’m just here to see our friend,” Will looked over at the Vulcan who was sitting on the floor almost in a meditative trans of sorts. The Vulcan looked up when he heard Will and arched a brow. Will stood in front of the cell and just looked at him, “What language were you speaking? It wasn’t Vulcan. I know enough Vulcan to know that wasn’t it.” 

“Does it matter?” the Vulcan said bitterly. 

“It matters, you almost killed me. Made my wife a widow a little too early on in her life,” Will noted. 

“You weren’t my target,” the Vulcan said sighing leaning back, “Not that it matters.” 

“Vulcans aren’t the kind to go murdering people,” Will said firmly. 

“Well, of course not,” the Vulcan laughed, “that’s the point.” 

“What do you mean?” Will asked firmly, “Stop playing games.” 

“I’ll let it mull in your mind I have nothing to gain from telling you what or who I am, I’m a prisoner anyway right? I tried to kill a Captain,” the Vulcan noted. 

“What language were you speaking?” Will asked, “I’ve never heard it before.” 

“You’ve never heard Rom-” the Vulcan began mocking Will before he noticed Will smiling back at him he frowned and stood up, “You think you’re so clever?!” 

“Of course I do,” Will laughed, “You can’t be more than 18 years old huh? Maybe 19 to be that naive. Now that I know what you are...who were you after?” 

“Let’s just say if I sat there and told all of your friends and your crew who I was after they’d hate them,” the ‘Vulcan’ smirked, “Revered or not...it should’ve been him not you and I imagine your wife would agree.”

“Picard?” Will asked in shock. 

“Some of us believed that Shinzon would unite us...unite us and fool you, idiotic humans,” the ‘Vulcan’ sighed, “Picard killed him we all know it…” 

“Romulans told us differently,” Will noted. 

“Not all Romulans agree with us but if they were smart,” the ‘Vulcan’ noted. 

“So, you tricked us...took over a Vulcan vessel, sent out a distress call,” Will nodded, “I’ll be sure to send your regards to Picard, but I doubt you’ll get much praise from him.” 

“One Captain would’ve been just as good as him, imagine...a Vulcan turning against the Federation,” he smirked at Will, “What do you think that would do if that kept happening? Do you think I’m the only one?” 

* * *

Will frowned as he took a moment before turning away and heading back to his quarters. He couldn’t believe the Romulans were infiltrating the Vulcans so easily but he could believe it if they were surgically altering themselves. The Romulan in that Brig was painfully convincing. He wouldn’t be able to sleep all night now he had to talk to Picard, to several Admirals, there could be Vulcans on Starfleet vessels, in Starfleet colonies that are actually Romulans. When he went back to his quarters he saw Deanna sitting on the couch her legs and arms crossed she was clearly not happy. He looked up with a small smile. 

“Deanna,” he said softly, “I just...went for a short walk, I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Oh? Where did you go?” Deanna asked gently. 

“Just around the deck,” Will said, walking in more, he knew that look on her face though. That one where she was silently asking ‘do I look that dumb?’. He sighed, “Deanna…” 

“The Brig? To talk to that Vulcan? Are you insane? The stress could set you off, Shenti said not to leave quarters Will,” Deanna stood up walking over to him, “What did you get? Probably nothing, or an ‘I’m sorry’, if that.” 

“He’s a Romulan,” Will said gently, which stopped Deanna in her tracks. 

“What? He’s clearly Vulcan Will,” Deanna said gently. 

“He looks Vulcan, but you were easily able to look Romulan,” Will reminded her, “He spoke Romulan to me when he stabbed me…” 

“What?” Deanna was in shock. 

“I wasn’t even the Captain he was supposed to murder, or attempt to murder, it was Jean-Luc I have to warn him...I have to warn the Federation Deanna. The way this kid was talking, they have these Romulan spies posing as Vulcans everywhere,” Will looked at her. Deanna took a moment and nodded. 

“I agree but it can wait till you’ve rested at least Will and don’t...walk out again, they can come here,” Deanna noted. 

“Yes ma’am,” Will smiled softly, “I’m sorry Imzadi.” 

“You always are,” Deanna smirked as she began to lead him back to bed.


	6. The Matter At Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will learns of a secret phrase said by the Cardassians to identify themselves, Will finds that things are murky in his waters, and it always starts at the top as far as he's concerned. After a meeting, his worries are confirmed and now he's racing against time, to face the matter at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting there for a bit! I'll try and make up for it this week. Glad people are enjoying this! Thanks again for the Kudos! 
> 
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: NONE  
> ______________________________________________________________

Though the thought crossed Wills mind since he returned to full duty of taking Deanna, he knew there were bigger fish to fry so to speak. He had warned Picard and between him and Picard they warned all the ships within the sector of the dangers. He didn’t want his crew to fully worry yet but he did warn that this was on the faults of Romulans not Vulcans. Today was supposed to be a meeting between four Admirals, and three other Captains within the sector. Will wasn’t looking forward to it but it had to be done. He was sitting on the Bridge as he was waiting for everyone to arrive at their coordinates. 

“Don’t take offense Sir, but you seem nervous,” Vale noted. 

“I feel like there’s something they’re not telling us. I'm not a fan of being kept in the dark," Will noted. 

"We're being hailed by a Cardassian ship sir," Tuvok noted. 

"Cardassian?" Vale questioned. 

"On screen," Will said firmly standing up. 

A Cardassian came on screen and he bowed his head slightly. 

"Ozam," the Cardassian nodded, "Sorry to alarm you."

"Ozam?" Will asked, “What is that a new greeting?” The Cardassian looked shocked. 

"It's been our passage word...they haven't told you?" The Cardassian looked confused. 

"No," Will said firmly.

"They don't keep their field operatives well in the loop do they? A Terrorist Group calling themselves the Justice of Cardassia have been deceiving and...killing under the guise of real Cardassians. We know they are working with a Rogue Romulan organization. I'm surprised Starfleet hasn't told you," the Cardassian took a moment, "I'm Gul Vaax Ala. Could we talk in person?"

"I'll meet you in my ready room, beam aboard," Will looked at Vale knowingly as she quickly got up she left the bridge, "Deanna," Will looked at her as she nodded going to his Ready Room, "Tuvok, the Bridge us yours."

* * *

Will walked in his Ready Room, Deanna was sitting on the sofa and she could feel the weight of his mind.

"Will?" Deanna called as he began to pace.

"They didn't tell anyone about the secret phase over the last few weeks. I read Vales’ logs and she would have told me," Will sighed, "I don't understand…"

"We didn't get any messages that I know of other than the interactions between the Enterprise and us," Deanna noted, "You're nervous." 

"I don't like being kept in the dark," Will corrected.

“No one does, but you have to keep calm. Gul Vaax is going to try and tell you something hopefully,” Deanna noted. 

“We’ll see,” Will sighed. 

Will looked up as he heard a chime. He simply said ‘come’ and Vale walked in with the Cardassian he just saw on screen. He seemed respectable; he looked over at Deanna then Will. 

“Sir, Gul Vaax Ala,” Vale said swiftly. 

“Thank you Vale, please take the Bridge,” Will commanded firmly. 

“Aye Captain,” Vale nodded as she quickly left. 

“Captain?” Vaax asked, holding out his hand. 

“William Riker,” Will said, shaking his hand, “Gul Vaax…” 

“Vaax will do just fine,” Vaax noted, “I’m sorry that you have been left out of the loop.” 

“Well, that will change,” Will said firmly. 

“I hope I didn’t stir the pot too much,” Vaax noted. 

“You might’ve,” Deanna said gently. 

“Commander Deanna Troi, Ships Counselor and my Diplomatic Officer,” Will said gently. 

“Betazoid right?” Vaax noted, “The eyes are a big tell.” 

“I like to have her around in these situations, you can understand I’d hope,” Will noted. 

“Of course," Vaax nodded, "I'm sorry if this causes trouble. I figured you knew, I'll inform my Commander and other Cardassian ships in the sector that not all Starfleet personnel are informed on the secret passage. Hopefully, that changes."

"It will. Be on the watch for Vulcans. At least for now they should be taken with caution. The Romulans are surgically altering themselves," Will noted.

“I appreciate the heads up,” Vaax nodded his head, “I’m sorry again. This seems unusual I’m sure to hear a Cardassian say but the last thing I want to do is cause trouble in the Federation,” Vaax smirked. Deanna smirked as well realizing he was genuine. 

“We appreciate that,” Deanna said, “We’ll keep in touch Vaax. We have a meeting soon with a few Captains in the sector and Admirals as well. We’ll have to try and hash this all out.”

“Indeed, I hope you do,” Vaax bowed his head. Will sighed tapping his combadge. 

“Tuvok, can you escort Gul Vaax down to Transporter Room Two?” Will called out. 

“Aye Sir,” Tuvok called out. It wasn’t long before he was in the Ready Room and escorting Vaax out. Will sighed as he immediately looked to Deanna. 

“He’s not deceiving you from what I can tell,” Deanna noted, “He’s being truthful. He assumed you knew about the phrase, he assumed you knew what was going on. I think you not being in the loop shocked him just as much as it shocked us,” Deanna said standing up and walking towards Will. 

“I want to know what they’re hiding Deanna,” Will said firmly, looking at her, “Will you come to the meeting?” 

“I thought it was Captains only?” Deanna smirked as she walked up to him.

“I’ll make an exception,” Will smiled. 

“The Admirals won’t be happy,” Deanna noted. 

“They’re keeping something from us, to hell with them,” Will said sighing as he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her, “They’re keeping something from us, keeping us out of the loop, I know it’s...not fair to Tuvok but I want to make sure he actually is Vulcan,” he shook his head. 

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” Deanna said gently, “I can feel your worry under all that frustration and anger Imzadi,” Deanna said softly. 

“I have every right to be Deanna,” Will said looking at her smirking, “Stop rooting around in my head.” 

“Sir,” Vales’ voice carried, “The Admirals and the Captains are aboard. Tuvok is escorting them to the meeting room as we speak.” 

“Good, I’m on my way then,” Will noted, “Riker out,” he looked to Deanna who just smile at him he smiled back kissing her forehead, “Keep’em honest Imzadi.” 

“That includes everyone, even you,” Deanna smirked playfully. 

“Very funny,” Will smiled as he kissed her lips gently, “Get moving Commander.” 

“Yes Sir,” Deanna said dryly, as she began to leave. Will smiled at her. He made his way to the meeting room along with Deanna and he smiled seeing Picard, as well as few other Captains he had recognized. He also saw the Admirals walk in behind them as he took a seat at the head of his meeting table. Deanna took a seat right next to him and Picard sat next to her. Captain Monroe, Captain Holt and Captain Ferris all took seats on the same side as Picard while the Admirals sat across from them. Hayes, Ross, Nechayev and Janeway. Will noticed the tension in the room already. He could feel Deanna on the edge of his mind, as she was feeling the room out for herself. When everyone was seated. Will smiled at them kindly. 

“Glad you could all make it,” Will noted. 

“With all due respect,” Hayes said swiftly, “I thought this meeting was for Captains and Admirals only?” 

“Well, Commander Troi is just here...to keep everyone honest so to speak,” Will smiled gently, “This way there’s no worry about deception or misunderstanding. She’s a Counselor too makes for a great mediator.” 

“Mediator for what?” Ross asked, “And what would we be lying about?” 

“Ozam,” Will said swiftly looking at the Admirals. He saw they began to tense up a bit and he smirked, “Gul Vaax Ala told me that was the secret phrase you and the Cardassian Empire had agreed on. It was nice of you to let us know.” 

“Secret phrase?” Ferris looked around the table, “What for?” 

“A Cardassian terrorist group,” Will noted. 

“A what?” Holt arched a brow, she looked at the Admirals, “We weren’t told about that.” 

“It was need to know,” Hayes noted looking at Will, “What news did you have for us?” 

“A Terrorist group isn’t need to know out in the field?” Monroe laughed, “Are you serious Admiral?” 

“It wasn’t a cause for concern,” Nechayev noted, “If it was you would have been informed.” 

“What about if I told you they’re also working with Romulans,” Will noted looking at Picard, “The same that nearly killed me.” 

“A rather large cause for concern,” Picard agreed. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Hayes noted, “They’re a small group.” 

“You’re not telling to truth,” Deanna noted. 

“How dare you,” Hayes began. 

“No use in lying to them Marcus,” Janeway called out sighing. 

“Kathryn,” Ross began. 

“They need to know, they can’t be out here in the dark. I did it for seven years,” she looked over at Will, “There are about 3,000 Cardassians part of the Justice of Cardassia. About 2,500 are part of the New Romulan Order...and growing.” 

“That’s nearly 6,000 terrorists,” Holt said angrily, “And you didn’t think it was important to keep us in the loop?” 

“This is why we keep things under wraps,” Hayes noted bitterly to Janeway. 

“This is how innocent lives are destroyed,” Picard argued, “When there is no communication.” 

“So you want me to go back to my ship of 300 and tell them ‘Ah it was just Riker being Riker wanting to chit-chat’, really?” Monroe arched a brow. 

“You’re putting hundreds if not thousands of lives at risk,” Holt said firmly. 

“It was on a need to know basis, you didn’t need to know,” Nechayev said firmly, “We had it under control.” 

“You sure about that? I was attacked by what appeared to be a Vulcan except...they weren’t Vulcan, they were Romulan. He spoke Romulan when he stabbed me three times in the side. Had Commander Troi not shot him and stunned him she might be dead, or in the same boat even Commander Tuvok could’ve been hurt. I looked through our database and as far as I know, he said ‘Death to Starfleet’ but that’s a rough translation. They might be trying to infiltrate us,” Will noted firmly, “Our people need to know. The Vulcans need to know especially.” 

“Vulcan?” Picard was shocked. 

“How?” Janeway asked. 

“The same way they were able to disguise me,” Deanna looked at Janeway, “Sadly, this means you’ll have to test any Vulcans in Starfleet.” 

“That’ll go over well,” Ross laughed. 

“I have ten Vulcans on my ship if I tell them why I bet there would be no objection,” Monroe noted, “Then again I tell my men the truth. I don’t hide anything.” 

“I’m sure the Vulcans on my ship won’t have an issue with it either,” Holt noted. 

“This will cause hysteria,” Hayes noted. 

“And doing nothing will cause massacres, hysteria can be solved with logic, massacres can’t be solved at all,” Picard retorted. 

“I insist you allow us to say something to other ships in the sector,” Will noted.

“Absolutely not,” Hayes said firmly, “We’ll figure this out among ourselves. You have the person who stabbed you or did he get away?” 

“He’s in my Brig,” Will said swiftly. 

“You’ll release him to Janeway immediately,” Hayes said standing up slowly, “We’ll be in the area and we will be watching your outbound comms William don’t think going over my head will grant you anything good.” 

“Sir,” Will said, standing up, “With all due respect we should tell the others ships in the sector...warn the Vulcans.” 

“We’ll figure it out Will until then keep it quiet,” Hayes ordered before he walked out with Nechayev close behind. Ross sighed before looking at Will almost apologetically before leaving. Picard, Monroe and Holt stood up as Janeway slowly stood up. She looked at the other Captains and sighed. 

“I’m sorry gentlemen,” Janeways said softly, “I’ll ask Tuvok to bring the prisoner aboard it’ll give me time to catch up with him.” 

“Admiral, surely you can appreciate that this is all asinine,” Holt began. 

“I can,” Janeway nodded putting her hand up, “But rules are rules...believe me if I had it my way I’d tell you to tell every ally we know, every Starfleet officer...every Vulcan.” 

“But you can’t,” Picard nodded. 

“I’ll see what I can do on my end but sadly,” Janeway sighed, “There’s nothing. We have to do our own meeting now,” she looked up at Will, “And speak with higher-ups...it’s a pain.” 

“This is easy for those who sit behind a desk,” Monroe noted, “Will, it was a pleasure but I need to return to my people give them a heads up.” 

“Of course Jim,” Will nodded at Monroe. Monroe quickly left as Holt looked at Janeway sternly. 

“I sincerely hope your voice is loud enough to be heard at that meeting Admiral,” Holt sighed as she looked at Deanna and Will, “It’s a shame I couldn’t visit on better terms. Maybe another time. I need to go back to my ship.” 

“I understand Nina,” Will nodded, “Keep me posted.” 

“I will, I may need a good counselor on my ship,” Holt smirked, “Don’t be surprised if I snag your wife.” 

“Don’t even think about it,” Will laughed, “I need my best counselor for this.” 

“Your best huh?” Deanna smiled gently at Will. 

“Always,” Will nodded. Holt quickly left as Janeway went to leave she turned to Picard Will and Deanna. 

“You didn’t hear it from me...but Hayes isn’t always the best at ‘blocking’ communication. His blind spot as many would call it,” Janeway shrugged, “But I don’t know anything.” 

Janeway quickly left as Picard looked to Deanna and Will. Will sighed as he crossed his arms over his torso. 

“You’re thinking,” Deanna noted. 

“I’ll see if Geordi can find his blind spot,” Picard nodded at Will then Deanna, “It’s a shame this is the way we get to work together again.” 

“Better than not at all,” Will smirked, “Keep me posted Jean-Luc.” 

“I will,” Picard nodded, “I’m fortunate I only have two Vulcans on my ship they’re very good and understanding.” 

“Tuvok is very good too luckily,” Will sighed, “I’m not a fan of outing any Vulcans.” 

“It’ll get better Will,” Picard nodded, “I’ll be off but keep you posted.” Picard quickly left. Will and Deanna looked at each other. Deanna sighed. 

“Hayes is angry as all hell,” Deanna noted, “And I feel like he’s still hiding something.” 

“Mm, well we can’t fret now Imzadi,” Will sighed kissing her forehead, “We have to go warn our crew. The matter at hand is pretty scary. We need to make sure they’re ready for it.” 

“Agreed,” Deanna smiled back as the two of them walked out of the meeting room. 

Will made an announcement letting the ship know that Romulans were an immediate threat, that Vulcans were not to be immediately trusted and the password for trusted Cardassians was Ozam. He noted he was just as scared as anyone else that Starfleet was in trouble but he trusted his crew. 


	7. Just One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling better now, Will decides to take Deanna up on that offer she gave him while he was recovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry again for the long time since posting, making some changes in real life so I am a bit scattered but I plan on dumping a few chapters tomorrow, so enjoy!   
> {Also, apologies for any mistakes or typos! I try to re-read before posting and fix it}
> 
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Porn/Sexual Themes  
> ______________________________________________________________

Will was on the Bridge it had been a week since the meeting with Admirals. They eventually sent out a message to all Starfleet Personnel in the sector of the secret passwords from Cardassians and insisted all Vulcans be tested. Some Vulcans in Starfleet were upset but many understood. Will helped Picard in warning the Vulcans in this sector about the Romulans in disguise. Will would get up every so often and look at the clock on the Ops station. Vale arched a brow smirking at him. 

“Hot date Captain?” Vale inquired. 

“Therapy session actually,” Will said nonchalantly as he sat back down. 

“Therapy? You?” Vale chuckled, “With who? Huilan or Pral?”

“None of your business,” Will said firmly.

“Come on Captain you can’t even sorta gossip with me?” Vale smirked. 

“About myself?” Will laughed, “Vale, you need a new hobby.” 

“What time are you scheduled for?” Vale asked curiously. 

“I am due at 15:00 which means you’ll be taking care of the shift change,” Will noted. 

“Of course,” Vale smirked. 

* * *

When the time finally came Vale never saw Will leave the Bridge so fast. He barely got out ‘the Bridge is yours’ as the lift closed. He was too excited to surprise Deanna. He was her four ‘o clock. Her last appointment. He smiled as he began to approach her office and his mind began to wander, to when he propositioned her in her office on the Enterprise - E. He was under the influence of something but he knew that’s what he wanted, and he wanted it again. Deanna heard the chime to her room as she was sitting on the lounge. She looked up when Will walked in with a soft smile. She smiled up at him as she then looked down at her PADD before looking back up at him. 

“Coming for a quick visit? My 1500 seems to be late,” she arched a brow. 

“Read the name again,” Will smirked, “I am your 1500.” 

Deanna was shocked as she looked down at her PADD it said W. T. R., of course, he would put that to try and ‘trick’ her so to speak. She remembered he did that once before long before the Enterprise, she didn't even pay attention when she saw the initials. She looked up as he was messing with the doors controls for a moment. She couldn’t quite get into his head. 

“Will?” Deanna called out. 

“Do you remember, saying something along the lines of ‘When you’re all better, you can have me anytime, anywhere’? Because I do,” Will smiled devilishly at his wife as he slowly walked towards her, “I think...now, is anytime...and anywhere can be any place you want in this office. Your desk...the lounge, the chair, up against the door…” 

“Will,” Deanna smirked, “This is my office.” 

“And the Ready Room is mine,” he smirked sitting close to her, “But I see no objections from you when we’re in there,” his hand began to travel up her leg, “Deanna, I’m all better now...and I have been thinking about you all day long,” he leaned over moving hair from her shoulder so he can kiss her neck. 

“Will, what if someone pages me, or wants to come to the door?” Deanna asked gently. 

“The door is locked and you need a code that only Chief of Security, you, Vale, and I have so if it’s not them, I don’t care,” Will moved close to her as one of his hands traveled up her side the other pulled her close to him. Deanna sighed contently as she closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her skin. 

“Will,” Deanna moaned softly. 

“Ssh, behave now,” Will smiled as he felt her lay back into her lounge. He looked down at her and saw she had that spark and he smiled back kissing her lips feverishly. 

_ “Imzadi,” _ Deanna called in his mind. 

Will gently moaned in response as he moved his body over her. Deanna laid on her back, her legs gently wrapped around the back of his thighs. He smiled as he wasted no time taking his jacket and shirt off. Deannas' hands ran down over his chest. He smiled as his hands crept up under her jacket and her shirt. She closed her eyes as he began to pull her shirt up over her head forcing her to sit up for a moment. He attacked her lips with his when her shirt was finally gone. A soft moan escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as he pulled away and with one swift movement he unclasped her bra. Deanna let out a soft gasp as she felt his other hand move under her loosened bra to massage her breast. Deanna held herself up with one hand as she began to take her bra off. Will smiled as he attacked her neck with soft bites and his tongue darting out across her skin. He moved down her body as he carefully laid her back down. 

“Will, you’re teasing me,” Deanna said softly as his lips made it down between the valley of her breasts. 

“Of course I am,” Will said looking up at her as one hand continued to massage her breast while his mouth began to attack the other. He moaned, swirling his tongue around her nipple she hissed as her back arched into him. His hand moved from her breast down her body as he began to undo her pants. She moaned as she felt his hand slip into her panties. He bypassed toying with her through her panties this time. She felt his finger rub gently against her clit as she rolled her hips into his hand as he did so. 

“Will,” Deanna moaned breathlessly, “Please…” 

“In time Imzadi,” Will chuckled, “I want to savor this.” 

“William,” Deanna sighed a soft moan escaping her lips.

Will smiled as his lips traveled back up her body. He moved his hands down to her pants and slipped his thumb under her panties to take them off of her. His lips moved back down as he began to take her pants off he felt her skillfully kick away her boots. He kissed down her body past her navel and eventually getting to her knees he quickly took the rest of her pants off. She moaned inside of his head as his tongue made its’ way to her clit swirling around as his finger teased her entrance. She moaned softly as she felt how wet she was getting his finger slipping more and more inside of her. Her hands rested on top of his head, her nails gently digging into his scalp. Will moaned as he moved his tongue faster over her clit he stuck his finger inside going deep. He could feel the ecstasy dripping from her mind as he hooked his finger perfectly inside of her to hit her just right. He gently stuck another finger inside of her as she moaned recklessly in his head tugging on his hair. 

_ “Will,”  _ Deanna moaned in his mind,  _ “Please…”  _

“Mm,” Will moaned softly as he moved faster inside of her. Deannas’ moans went recklessly through Wills’ mind and she rolled her hips into him as he moved his fingers faster in her. 

“Will, I…” Deanna moaned softly Will took his free hand to cover her mouth. He moved his lips away and started to use his thumb to rub her clit. 

“Come, Deanna,” Will commanded, “Come.” 

_ “William,” _ Deanna moaned in his mind as she groaned into Wills’ hand. 

Will could feel her coming and he smiled as he was proud that he already got her to come. He could feel the tightness in his pants. He carefully pulled his fingers out as she sighed looking down at him she let go of his head as his hand slipped off her mouth he carefully stood up to unbuckled his pants. Deanna carefully sat up as she grabbed his hands. He looked confused at first till she began to pull his pants down. He seemed a bit shocked as his hardened member was revealed to her. She pushed his pants down almost all the way. He carefully stepped out of his pants as he felt her hands gently grasped his cock she began to put her lips around the head of his member swirling her tongue around the tip of his head. He moaned softly in her mind as his hands became entangled in her long brown locks. 

“Deanna,” Will whispered softly. 

Deanna moaned as she began to take more of him into her mouth. The vibrations from her moan set Will off as he gently grabbed a fist full of her hair. She moaned more as she took him in deeper. The head of his member nearly reached the back of her throat. Will moaned in her mind as she gently massaged his balls. She slowly began to bob her head Will had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. Deanna almost seemed to hum to create more vibrating sensations. Will felt as she began to move faster bobbing her head he couldn’t help but hold her head down as she moaned he released his grip on her she moved back to take a breath stroking his member he moaned. 

“Dee,” Will looked down at her, “Don’t make me come...it’s too soon.” 

“Then take me Imzadi,” Deanna said roughly as she moved away from him she laid back into her lounge. Will smiled at her as her eyes seemed to send a spark and her mind was begging him. 

Will moved down to kiss her deeply as he felt her guide his member into her slick wet entrance. Will moaned as he began to slip into her. She moaned in his mind as he began to move faster. Wills’ lips moved down to her neck as he moved harder and faster inside of her. Deanna scratched at his back and shoulders as she felt him hitting her just right with every thrust. 

_ “Will, it feels so good,” _ Deanna reached into his mind,  _ “Faster, please.”  _

“Deanna,” Will groaned quietly in her ear, “I love you Imzadi.” 

“I love you too,” Deanna moaned breathlessly, “Harder please Will.” 

Will gently bit down on the crook of her neck causing her to gasp as he thrust harder into her. He could feel her heat as he felt the ripples of ecstasy in her mind he moved his lips back to her as he kissed her deeply. Sending soft sweet nothings to her mind with a soft imzadi planted in her mind her moans were reckless. He loved when she screamed and moaned in ecstasy in his mind. He felt her walls tighten around him as he continued to move faster inside of her. 

_ “Will! Yes!” _ Deanna screamed in his mind. 

He moaned in her ear as he kissed the crook of her neck. He couldn’t hold back as he came deep inside of her he held her close to him as his lips finally met hers again. Their ripples of ecstasy meeting one another as they both slowly came back down. He smiled as he pulled away. 

“Imzadi,” Will said softly, “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Deanna smiled stroking the back of his head, “But I’m a mess now.” 

“Well your shift is over, we can always go to our quarters...take a shower together,” Will smirked. 

“Mm, we should get redressed first,” Deanna chuckled. 

“Mhm,” Will carefully pulled out of her as he stood up to grab his pants. He looked around at their clothes having been thrown around, “We might have trouble finding your bra Imzadi.” Deanna sighed as she closed her eyes. He smiled at her as he quickly put his boxers and pants back on. He ran his hand up her leg and into her inner thigh before kissing her forehead, “Take a moment imzadi I’ll get your clothes.” 

“Mm, thank you, my legs feel like jelly. I don’t think I can move just yet,” Deanna chuckled. 

Will nodded as he began to gather her pants and her panties, her shirt, and eventually, he found her bra. He gently began to slip her panties on for her. Then her pants he pushed them up her body at once and she smiled as she sat up. She grabbed his face gently pulling him to her lips. He moaned softly as he felt her love and ecstasy. He held up her shirt for her as she began to scoot off the lounge. He stood up smiling at her as she stood in front of him he pulled her panties and her pants up for her as she put on her shirt. She smiled as their faces met. 

“You like dressing me as much as you like undressing me huh?” Deanna smirked at Will. 

“Mhm,” Will nodded as he kissed her neck, “I get to worship that gorgeous body again.” 

“William,” Deanna said softly. 

“Yes, my love?” Will smiled at her as he kissed her lips softly. 

“I love you,” Deanna said, smirking and kissing him back, “I need a long shower though.” 

“I know, I would carry you but Four-Dietes know the whole ship would talk,” Will smirked. 

“Mm, did you find my bra?” Deanna smirked looking up at him. 

“I did,” Will said holding it up before putting it in his pocket, “I’ll hold onto it for you.” 

“Thank you Imzadi,” Deanna touched her forehead to his chin before they eventually headed out. She knew for certain this would be something she’d be willing to try just one more time. 


	8. Paradise on Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going better, that is of course till Deanna faints on the Bridge and the Rogue Cardassians finally make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: None  
> ______________________________________________________________

Deanna looked over at Will on the Bridge it had been a week since they had a run-in with a Rogue Cardassian. He played it off very well. The last few weeks she noticed she hadn’t been feeling too well but she cued it up to being something she ate or a 24-hour stomach bug. Today however she was feeling dizzy, a new symptom but she tried to ignore it. She figured it was her not drinking enough water or another stomach bug making its return because she felt a wave of nausea overtake her too. Vale looked over as Deanna seemed to have this look of discomfort on her face. 

“You alright there Counselor?” Vale asked. 

“Just fine,” Deanna said softly. Will looked over, arching a brow. 

“You sure?” Will asked gently. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Deanna smiled softly. 

Vale watched Deanna for a few more minutes as Deanna closed her eyes as if she was trying to pass through something painful or disorienting. She gently nudged Will and nodded to Deanna. Will turned more to Deanna, his thoughts of concern reaching her mind immediately causing her to open her eyes. 

“I’m alright Will,” Deanna said sternly. 

“You look tired,” Will nodded, “Go take a nap in my Ready Room.” 

“Maybe,” Deanna agreed as she slowly stood up. She took one step and the Bridge started to spin. Will noticed she seemed to sway. Deanna went to turn to the Ready Room and called out for Will before she began to fall. Vale never saw Will move so fast but he caught her. 

“Deanna,” Will called out as Deanna seemed to pass out, “Deanna?” He quickly picked her up. He looked back over at Vale, “The Bridge is yours.” 

“Of course,” Vale nodded knowingly.

* * *

When he walked into Sickbay cradling Deanna Shenti looked confused. Will looked up at him and sighed. 

“She fainted on the Bridge. She looked disoriented like something wasn’t right,” Will explained looking at Deanna as he put her on a biobed. 

“She had been complaining of nausea the last few weeks, just asked for something to help with nausea. She didn’t want a full physical or anything,” Shenti noted, “She said it was probably something she ate or a stomach bug, but she’s the only one suffering from a stomach bug of sorts.” 

“She’s been getting sick almost every morning for the last two weeks,” Will chuckled, “Stomach bugs don’t last that long, do they?” 

“No, but a different bug does,” Ogawa chimed in smirking at Shenti. 

“What bug?” Will looked at Ogawa. Shenti looked at Ogawa and she gave this look as if saying ‘ _think_ ’. 

“Ah,” Shenti laughed, pulling out a tricorder he began to do a scan nodding, “Mhm…” 

“Shenti,” Will said sternly. 

“Relax Will,” Shenti smiled up at Will, “It’s a good bug, well...good if you’re ready to be a Father anyway.” 

“What?” Will said in shock. 

“Congratulations are in order for both of you, she’s pregnant. Has she been eating more than usual?” Shenti asked. 

“No, probably even less since everything has been going on,” Will said thoughtfully. 

“Well that would attribute to her being dizzy and fainting I’d say. Her nausea, unfortunately, is normal, an old 21st remedy is ginger ale and saltines,” Shenti looked up at Will smirking. 

“She’s pregnant,” Will said in shock as it finally seemed to hit him. 

“Indeed,” Shenti confirmed, “I’ll let her rest, but when she wakes up she’s relieved of duty and needs to go eat a good meal. Something filling. Doctors orders,” Shenti looked up at Will. 

“I’ll make sure she does,” Will confirmed. 

“Oh I know you will,” Shenti laughed, “Congrats again Will.” 

“Thanks,” Will said looking down at Deanna. He smirked as he gently stroked her hair. It almost caused her to stir immediately. 

“Mm.” Deanna moaned softly as she furrowed her brow she slowly opened her eyes. Last she remembered she was standing up, “Will?” 

“You gave me quite a scare there Imzadi,” Will smirked, “Y’know, if you wanted some time off the Bridge you could ask. Your husband is the Captain.” 

“Oh stop,” Deanna chuckled, “What happened?” 

“Well, you certainly have a stomach bug,” Will nodded gently. 

“Did Shenti treat it?” Deanna asked as she slowly sat up. 

“He can’t treat pregnancy,” Will smirked, shaking his head, “He did suggest ginger ale and saltines for your nausea though. An old 21st-century remedy.” 

“Pregn…” Deanna was shocked, “Pregnancy? I’m pregnant?” 

“Yeah,” Will smiled, “You fainted because you haven’t been eating much...so Shenti’s orders are that you’re relieved for the rest of your shift. That you need to go eat a nice filling meal and you need to rest.” 

“Is he sure?” Deanna said in shock as she scooted to the edge of the biobed. 

“He’s a pretty good Doctor,” Will noted, as she finally stood on her feet he gently grabbed her waist, “We are going to be parents.” 

“I’m surprised you’re not freaking out,” Deanna smirked. 

“I think I’d be a half-decent father, you being there will make sure of that,” Will smiled, kissing her forehead, “C’mon Imzadi, let’s go follow the Doctors’ orders.” 

“Will, I feel better,” Deanna shook her head. 

“Deanna,” Will said firmly, “If I have to order you it’s gonna be a problem later when I want to go to bed,” he smirked playfully at her, “I’d like to not sleep on the couch tonight thank you.” 

“But if your ordered me wouldn’t that be more fun?” Deanna whispered softly. 

“Vixen,” Will laughed gently kissing her lips, “C’mon I’ll see about whipping you up something.” 

“Yes sir,” Deanna smiled as she left Sickbay with Will.

* * *

Things were better as Deanna took better care of herself, eating right, and eating more obviously. She liked how Will was very doting. He made sure she had plenty of rest and did cut a couple of hours off the end of her shift on the Bridge especially. She was to go meet a few Cardassians in the transporter room who had a small outfit that needed some help. The transporter chief noted there was something odd on the readings but dismissed it as them having just gone through a strange ion storm that had been messing with other readings. Engineering was working on it but said it wasn’t a cause for concern. When the Cardassians arrived they seemed friendly at first but Deanna knew something wasn’t right. It was like a flash when she saw two phaser rifles being pulled out. 

“Now now,” one of them said to the Engineering chief pointing his rifle at him, “Hands up...we don’t want trouble, just a good bargaining chip.” 

“Bowan...don't,” Deanna said gently holding her hands up. 

“At least she gets it,” the one in front of her said he didn’t have a phaser rifle, “I am Gul Kolo Laall, and you are?” 

“Deanna Troi, Ships Counselor,” Deanna noted. 

“Mm, Commander rank huh?” Kolo noted, “This is, Zolot,” he gestured to the Cardassian to his right who was just holding his rifle, “That is Sorad,” he gestured to the Cardassian aiming his rifle at Bowan. Kolo walked over to the controls gently guiding Bowan to stand with Deanna. Now Zolot and Sorad had their rifles pointed at Deanna and Bowan. 

Deanna watched as he began to beam more of his people on board she closed her eyes as she tried desperately to reach Wills’ mind. By the time she opened her eyes again, there were nearly 25 of them cramped in that small room. 

“Very good,” Kolo smiled looking at Deanna, “You know where the Cargo bay is yes?” 

“Yes, but whatever you want...it can be discussed,” Deanna began. 

“I’m not really here to discuss, I need a very high bargaining chip...and I’m going to get it,” Kolo nodded as he gently shoved Bowan and Deanna out he noticed security was on their way. He smiled as Sorad and Zolot held their guns to Deanna and Bowan respectively. 

“Now now,” Kolo called out to the five security officers one of them being Tuvok, “We don’t want anyone to get hurt...do we?”

Tuvoks’ eyebrows raised as he noticed how many armed Cardassians began to file out of the room. 

“Now, I suggest...you drop your weapons,” Kolo noted, “Walk into every room...on this floor and take anyone...with you to the cargo bay, if you try and run...you will all die,” Kolo stated looking to Tuvok then Deanna. 

“Do as he says Tuvok,” Deanna said gently. 

“Commander,” Tuvok began. 

“Tuvok,” Deanna said firmly. 

Tuvok sighed and reluctantly listened when they finally made their way down to the Cargo Bay nearly 40 of the crew members were captured. 

* * *

While down in the cargo bay, they transported on a few more people to help maintain the hostages. Kolo at first wanted to keep things quiet he knew that Will had to know on some level but how bad not so much. Kolo smirked when he heard a chime. 

“To the Cardassians holding my people hostage, just remember where you are,” Wills’ voice carried, “I can find a way to get my people out if I have to…” 

“Is that so?” Kolo noted, “See, I heard some gossip that we have your wife...and when I forced Commander Tuvok to let me have a look at your files...I found out that was Commander Troi here, very sneaky she didn’t change names,” Kolo smiled as he sauntered over to Deanna, “Do tell me Captain if it’s a boy...what will you name it? Or a girl even?” 

“If you...dare,” Will said sharply. 

“I need a bargaining chip Captain, care to play?” Kolo asked swiftly. 

“What?” Will asked. 

“What’s more valuable do you think? A Captain? Or a Captains’ pregnant wife?” Kolo said swiftly, “I think a Captain...they care a great deal about good Captains and from what I’ve read you have an impressive record.” 

“If I go with you,” Will began. 

“We’ll let them all go, and leave of course,” Kolo nodded. 

“How do I know you won’t take me and my wife?” Will asked sharply. 

“What can I do to prove I am a man of my word?” Kolo smirked. 

“Let Tuvok go, the Vulcan,” Will noted, “If I have any chance of getting my crew out I would need him…”

“If you insist,” Kolo looked at Tuvok, “You are free to go Mister Vulcan.” 

Tuvok looked at Kolo before he made his way out of the Cargo bay; he wasted no time in running back to the Bridge. Kolo smiled thinking to himself before speaking out. 

“Now Captain, you come in Cargo Bay 2 and I will release the others,” Kolo said firmly. 

“I need to prepare my First Officer first, there’s rules, regulations,” Will said, trying to buy time. 

“Five minutes Captain or I begin shooting...you have five minutes to get down here,” Kolo said sharply.

* * *

Will cut communications with them as he frowned sitting on the Bridge he began to think. Vale looked over and could sense his worry, it wasn’t long before Tuvok was on the Bridge again. Will stood up looking at him. 

“He has not harmed anyone sir,” Tuvok said swiftly, “He is particularly fond of Counselor Troi, he is treating her kindly.” 

“God only knows what he’ll do to me,” Will looked to Vale then Tuvok. 

“There is something sir...a small tracking device, it is in all of our Commbadges,” Tuvok moved towards the Tactical station opening a small cabinet and pulling out tools, “Sir, if I may,” he held out his hand. Will took off his Commbadge and handed it to him, “It is a small black box of sorts…” he began to try and pry open the Commbadge once he did he saw what he was looking for and carefully pulled it out. It was flat but no bigger than Wills’ pinky fingernail. Tuvok took out a small bottle, “If we can hide it in your hair sir they will never know.” 

“You want to glue a tracking device to my head?” Will asked in both shock and confusion. 

“Sir, unless you have a better idea,” Tuvok nodded. 

“Do it,” Vale said firmly. 

“What?” Will looked over at Vale. 

“Sir, you’re leaving this ship to me are you not?” Vale asked. 

“Not just yet,” Will laughed. 

“Sir you have less than three minutes to get down to Cargo Bay 2,” Tuvok reminded Will. 

"Do it," Will said reluctantly.

* * *

Once they did Will made his way down with just a few seconds to spare. When the Cargo Bay doors opened Tuvok and Vale were in the hall waiting. Kolo smiled and nodded slowly the hostages began to leave thanking Will on their way out. Deanna stopped and looked at him; he could see the worry in her eyes. 

“Go on, say your goodbyes,” Kolo said waving his hand almost annoyed but he in a way understood. 

“Will, don’t do this,” Deanna whispered softly, “His intent isn’t kind…” 

“Of course it isn’t sweetheart he’s a terrorist,” Will smirked before he kissed her forehead, “I love you...I will always love you.” 

“Don’t talk like that,” Deanna said as a few tears escaped. 

“Be realistic honey,” Will forced her to look at him, “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Deanna said firmly as she hugged him tightly, “Halil mes faril Imzadi.” 

“Halil mes faril Imzadi,” Will sighed stroking her head, “Go on...Vale will take care of you, go,” Will moved away from her and gently nudged her towards the doors. 

Vale held out her hand to quickly get Deanna out. She saw the look in Wills’ eyes almost like he was defeated already. Kolo just nodded as he took his Commbadge off and threw it on the floor. Deanna watched as one by one the Cardassians began to appear. Kolo seemed to smirk as he was holding Will by his forearm they were the last two to leave Deanna watched as Wills’ eyes faded away. Her heart sank into her stomach. Vale could see it as she nodded at Tuvok. 

“Return to the Bridge Commander,” Vale nodded.

“Aye,” Tuvok nodded leaving the two of them. 

“Deanna?” Vale said softly. 

“Why him?” Deanna turned to Vale, “Christine, why?” 

“I know,” Vale said, quickly hugging her as she dissolved into tears. 

“I just got him back a few months ago,” Deanna sobbed, “This isn’t fair.” 

“We put a tracking device in his hair. We'll find them Deanna, the Enterprise and a few other fighting ships are coming to our aid already. I called for it. I think now they realize the crux of the situation...they can’t keep toying around with these terrorists,” Vale noted, “Even a few Cardassian warships are coming to help.” 

“What will it matter if he dies?” Deanna said, pulling away. 

“He will not die,” Vale said firmly, looking her dead in the eyes, “I will find him. We will get him back.” 

Deanna just nodded slowly. Clearly, Vale was determined. Vale ordered Deanna to rest as by now she would be off shift anyway. Deanna returned to their quarters and sighed. She felt the same weight she did last time. She knew this time around she had to try and remain normal. She grabbed something filling to eat, sat down, and ate. She then sat in their bed reading through some scheduling. Her baby needed her this time around but her mind was only thinking about Will. 


	9. As The Weeks Went By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the imprisonment of the Cardassians, Will meets Yurlen...a master torturer...and he won't let Will leave till he gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is clearly different from the rest, when I wrote this, I wanted to do something to note the time passing without doing so many different chapter. So enjoy it I guess? 
> 
> _____________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of torture/Scenes of torture  
> ______________________________________________________________

**Week One**

Will had been in this dark room for a week. He would get food twice a day if you wanted to call a gray blob food. He was stripped of basic clothing, only his underwear really. He knew that was generous of them. There was a small window to the outside of the ship that barely provided light. All he knew is they hadn’t moved too far away from his ship's position. There were strange noises and he wasn’t sure if they were real or not but he knew the screams he heard were. He would meditate at least three times a day, something he hated when Deanna and Beverly tried to get him into it but something he was grateful for now. They called him ‘human’, not Captain Riker, not Will. He heard whispers that they were waiting for Gul Yurlen Zoril. A master torturer, one who would get what he needed. 

* * *

**Week Two**

Will had the pleasure of meeting Yurlen Zoril. He stripped Will completely down and demanded he only eat once a day. He took note that Will did not seem broken much but it would change. Yurlen noted that Will was quite strong-looking, different from some of his other victims. He inspected Will noted that he was still sleeping rather well and getting the rest he needed. He noted that soon this cell would become his torture chamber. It wasn’t going to be pretty. Will took a closer look of the room and noted a few metal loops on the ceiling. A few on the walls in strategic places. Something he hadn’t noticed before. He could feel a hint of worry overtaking him until he could hear Deanna in his mind a memory of her. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to remember her voice her touch, suddenly he wasn’t so afraid. 

* * *

**Week Three**

Yurlen finally walked in holding chains and cuffs Will was ordered to stand and he didn’t. Yurlen sighed as the assistant held the chains. Yurlen bent down smiling. 

“Come now human, if you don’t cooperate, you will not like the outcome. Will stayed silent. Yurlen shook his head as he took out a small button and pressed it. He felt a shock through his body but was able to withstand it. Yurlen smirked. 

“You’re tough, I like that,” Yurlen smiled, “But I can make it go higher and it will hurt...now...stand human.” 

Will looked at Yurlen and knew he wasn’t lying. He slowly stood up as two more assistants guided Will to the middle of the room. He felt the ankle cuffs go on, then the ones around his wrists. He felt as the assistants hooked the chains to the loops above. When they took out their version of a PADD they pressed a few buttons and his arms were raised above him slowly but tightly as he felt his feet had been weighed down tremendously. 

“I hope...you enjoyed your last meal...who knows when I will allow you to eat again,” Yurlen nodded, “While you are..hanging about, think about some things human. Like Starfleets plans on our organization. If there are any spies in our organization. Their plans to team with the Cardassians, think about it long and hard, I will expect answers. They’d better be the right one.” 

Yurlen and his men walked out. Will was left in the dark again, hanging. Waiting. He closed his eyes and his thoughts wandered back to Deanna. As he barely slept he dreamt of their child. The time he would spend with them. Secretly hoping it would be a boy, knowing that’s what Deanna wanted. 

* * *

**Week Four**

One month. He had missed the second month of Deannas’ pregnancy now. It weighed on his mind as he finally saw Yurlen again he could barely feel his arms or legs. Yurlen smiled gently as his assistants came in the room. 

“Hello human,” Yurlen nodded to one of his men holding a PADD. He felt his arms slowly get lowered down. It hurt like hell to try and let them fall. 

“Hmm,” Yurlen nodded, “Your poor arms...tell me, human will I get some answers? I have given you ample time to mull it over. Let’s start with Starfleets plans on the Justice of Cardassia. What are their plans?” Yurlen took out the button. 

“I don’t know…” Will said weakly, “You think they keep us in the loop?” Will chuckled. 

“You’re a Captain, how much are they willing to give up for your life?” Yurlen asked swiftly. 

“They know...I’d rather die...than give you...anything,” Will said firmly. 

“Pity,” Yurlen said pressing the button Will screamed in agony as his body jerked down his arms caused even more pain as they were forced down from the shocking. Yurlen looked up at the loops then at Will, “tell me human how many loops do you see on the ceiling?” 

Will looked up, there were six. He knew there were six but he remembered this is what the Cardassians tried to do to Picard. He was just as stubborn. 

“Six,” Will said firmly. 

“Are you sure?” Yurlen leaned closer to Will, “I see seven...count again.” 

Will looked up. Six loops. He knew it. He looked back at Yurlen firmly, stubbornly. 

“Six. There are six,” Will said swiftly. 

“Pitty,” Yurlen sighed as he pressed the button again Will screamed in agony before he felt his arms being pulled up again he was pulled up, even more, this time, “Maybe when I return you’ll be more cooperative.” 

Yurlen nodded as he quickly left the room. Will could feel his heart sinking and his rumbling stomach. He felt his hope fading but he closed his eyes and saw Deanna. She was there in his mind never leaving, hopefully. 

* * *

**Week Five**

“We’re never going to find him,” Deanna said hopelessly to Beverly as Beverly was visiting the Titan. 

“We will we’re trying to triangulate the signal. Tuvok knew he would mess up some of the tracking components but we weren’t sure how bad remember?” Beverly noted, “Deanna, we will find him.” 

“Will you come with me to my appointment?’ Deanna asked softly. 

“Of course, when do you find out?” Beverly smiled. 

“Maybe in another month or two,” Deanna noted. 

“Well, I’m excited then,” Beverly smiled, “So will Will when he gets back.” 

“If he gets back,” Deanna sighed as she stood up, “Let’s go.” 

* * *

  
**Week Six**

Meanwhile, Will could feel how hollow he felt. His stomach would be an empty pit. Yurlen walked in with an assistant who had a tray of food. The tray of food was set just where Will could see it. Yurlen tilted his head to one side. 

“If you tell me...what I want to know right now...the food is yours,” Yurlen held up the button, “What...do you know about Starfleets plans against the Justice of Cardassia?” 

“Nothing,” Will said gently, “I know nothing.” 

“Pity,” Yurlen sighed as he pressed the button Will screamed and cringed in pain, “Leave the food there...maybe we’ll try again tomorrow.” 

“Please…” Will begged. 

“Poor human, as if begging will work,” Yurlen chuckled as he walked out. 

Will waited till they left but he sobbed silently tears rushed down his face as he thought about Deanna. How he may never see her again. He could feel himself being so tired and wanting to give in. His heart felt so heavy, he wished he could reach her mind just to hear a semblance of her voice. 

* * *

**Week Seven**

Will was exhausted. They fed him a spoonful of food the last couple of days just to barely keep him alive. A sip or two of water to keep him around. He was tired, he barely slept. Yurlen walked back into the room. Will had faded out a bit. Yurlen gently hit his cheek. 

“Wake up human,” Yurlen said firmly. Will was startled as he looked up. Yurlen smiled, “Hello human...now,” he took a step back, “Tell me...what are Starfleets plans? Are there any spies?” 

“I don’t know,” Will said gently, “They don’t keep...us in the loop…” 

“I see,” Yurlen sighed, “Pity…” he took out the button and pressed it causing Will to jerk and wake up more. He took a moment thinking, “Human if you can tell me how many loops you see I will let you eat a full meal today.” 

Will looked up, he saw six. He knew Yurlen wanted to hear him say seven. He knew Yurlen wanted to break him. Not today...not yet...Will couldn’t he was too stubborn for his own good. 

“Six,” Will said firmly, looking Yurlen in the eyes. Yurlen took a moment, he was shocked before he slowly shook his head. 

“Oh human,” Yurlen sighed as he pressed the button Will felt a shock through his body that was more painful than the last, “Maybe tomorrow,” Yurlen smiled gently. 

* * *

**Week Eight**

Deanna was almost three months pregnant, Will knew it. He had been able to count the weeks because a Cardassian came to clean his cell once a week. It was the same one each time. This Cardassian was old. His name was Krom. Will was always nice to him even helped him not get yelled at for missing spots. Krom walked in one day noticing Will was passed out. He frowned as he looked around he closed the door quite loudly waking Will. Will looked up and smiled weakly at Krom.

“Krom,” Will nodded, “Slamming doors now?” 

“Hush now,” Krom whispered as he pulled out a canteen and a small piece of bread, “This will not taste good...but it will fill you.” 

Krom carefully wet the bread he fed Will the bread quickly and Will did not miss a piece. He didn’t understand why Krom was being so kind to him. He then drank nearly a cup of water from Kroms’ canteen. Krom did sneak him very small morsels before but this was sizable and risky at that.

“Thank you,” Will said softly. 

“Of course,” Krom bowed his head as he cleaned. 

“Why are you being kind to me?” Will asked gently. 

“I used to be Starfleet, I suppose it hurts me to see you this way...I was hoping you would not be so stubborn, even feign breaking to eat but you are more stubborn than I thought,” Krom laughed. 

“If you used to be Starfleet...what made you join them?” Will asked curiously. 

“When they were first forming...my wife was threatened by them until she was captured...they insisted I join them or her and my daughter would be dead, my whole family would be,” Krom sighed, “It hurt me to leave Starfleet I had found a crew that I liked,” he stood in front of Will, “I joined to save my family but these...hooligans...they are terrorists, they are not true Cardassians. I am hopeful for you Captain. I will pray for you.” 

“Thank you,” Will said in shock as he watched Krom leave. 

Deanna was anxious she was approaching her first trimester. She went down to Sickbay and saw Shenti reading through a PADD. he looked up with a smile. 

“Deanna, you look in better spirits,” Shenti noticed. 

“I’ve been trying Captain Picards’ sleep remedy,” Deanna smirked, “The baby luckily enjoys it,” she gently ran her hand over her baby bump.

“So, we’re approaching a time in which we could find out the sex of the baby,” Shenti noted, “Did you want to know?” 

“I’m not sure, I want to say no because I wanted Will to be around,” Deanna noted, “I want to say yes because I want to know it’s making me anxious.” 

“I’m sure Will would understand,” Shenti noted, “Hop up on a biobed we’ll take a look over.” 

Deanna smiled gently as she laid on a biobed. Shenti grabbed his wand to scan the baby he nodded a few times. Deanna noticed he seemed very calm and relaxed. Shenti smiled gently at Deanna. 

“A healthy baby, you’re at least taking good care of yourself,” Shenti noticed. 

“Better than last time,” Deanna chuckled. 

“Well, even you know not to let yourself fall in this kind of time. I can tell you will be a very good Mother,” Shenti nodded gently, “Will I know will be the best Father in the world. If not I’m sure you’ll whip him into shape.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Deanna laughed. 

“Well, I know the sex and I took a note of it if you ever change your mind and want to know,” Shenti nodded. 

“Thank you Shenti,” Deanna smiled as she carefully got down from the bed. 

“Of course, and I know you’re not one to talk about your problems at least not to me,” Shenti smirked, “I’m no Beverly, but I’ve been told I’m a good listener.” 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Deanna smiled as she quickly left Sickbay. 

* * *

**Week Nine**

Will was losing all hope, but he resisted Yurlen. It was frustrating for him. He asked questions less and only tortured him more. At this point, Yurlen accepted Will didn’t know anything or he accepted he wouldn’t get his answers. Now it was about torture. He threatened to go back for Deanna, bring her in the same room, and torture her too. He threatened to do the same to anyone he cared about. He threatened to wait till Deanna had their child and maybe raise that child as his own...or even worse sell the child as a slave. Anything to get under his skin but he desperately resisted it. He looked up as Yurlen walked into the room. 

“Hello human,” Yurlen took a moment, looking at Will. 

Will looked at him and though in his heart he felt hopeless, clearly his soul did not reflect. He could see the anger in Yurlens’ eyes. 

“Fire,” Yurlen noted, “You still have it,” he shook his head, “What is keeping you here? Hm? What is filling your soul with such fire?” 

“The fact...that you can’t...win,” Will said firmly, “They’ll get you…”

“Oh human,” Yurlen pulled out his button, “I pity you,” he pressed it causing Will to scream in agony. 

“Why don’t you just kill me!?” Will asked angrily. 

“Not nearly as much fun,” Yurlen noted, “Tell me human...how many loops do you see above you?” 

Will looked up. Yurlen looked up. Will then looked back at him. Yurlen smirked back at him. Will leaned forward towards him. 

“Six. There are six loops. There always has been...there always will be,” Will said firmly. Yurlen frowned as he hit the button and held it down for a moment causing Will to scream and thrash. Yurlen quickly left Will there breathing heavily.   


* * *

**Week Ten**

Picard was visiting Geordi and Data down in Engineering. Data had been following up but Picard was tired of waiting. As he just arrived Geordi got a ping. He looked over and looked shocked. 

“I think we got him,” Geordi noted. 

“We should let Vale know,” Data noted looking at Geordi then Picard. 

“Agreed,” Picard nodded, “Can you send a channel Mister LaForge?” 

“Aye sir,” Geordi nodded as he went to contact Vale. It was only stable enough for audio-only due to a strange ion storm having passed through. 

“Commander LaForge, how can I help you?” Vale asked gently. 

“We think we found him,” Geordi noted. 

“You think? I’m not a fan of _‘I think’_ Commander,” Vale said firmly. 

“You’re learning too much from Will,” Picard noted with a smirk. 

“I’m sorry Captain but if I’m being frank, I have issues with ‘maybe so’ and ‘I think’ in a situation where he’s been captured for two months and we couldn’t find him. They’re hiding in a nebula, and an ion storm hot spot,” Vale sighed, “Our crew is desperate to have him back because I am a good Commander but a Captain I am not. Many are upset and racked with guilt wondering if there’s something they could have done. Not to mention his pregnant wife who is now entering her fourth month of pregnancy. She asks me every day if I’ve talked to you or Commander LaForge or Commander Data…” 

“I’m sure,” Geordi said softly, “We’re gonna go get him.” 

“By yourselves?” Vale said swiftly. 

“You can come along if you’d like, if things get hectic we’ll contact the Cardassian ships,” Picard noted, “We’re not sure if they’ll fight back.” 

“Sounds like a plan Captain, we’ll be with you,” Vale agreed.

It wouldn’t be long now till WIll was back on the ship. A sigh of relief escaped Vale but she knew it wouldn’t be that easy. 


	10. In The Nick of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Geordi triangulated Wills location before Will finally succumbs to Yurlens torture or is he too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: None  
> ______________________________________________________________

Kolo sat on the Bridge of his ship, as Yurlen arrived he looked over. He was tired of Yurlen claiming it was any day now that he’d break Will. He wondered if maybe today would be different. 

“Any news?” Kolo asked bitterly. 

“Not yet but,” Yurlen began. 

“He’s close?” Kolo finished sarcastically, “Just kill him already Yurlen...you won’t break him.” 

“I can break him,” Yurlen said angrily, “I will, I just need more time, I just need-”

They heard a chime and looked up. Kolo arched a brow as he noticed a Cardassian ship come into the nebula, then...two Federation ships. Kolo frowned as he stood up slowly. 

“Go on. Show them,” Kolo instructed. He tilted his head to one side when he saw Picard. He smirked, “Come for your Captain?” 

“I’ve come for my friend,” Picard said swiftly, “If you return him...I’ll let you go, you may have to out run this Cardassian ship but that’s not my business.”

“Very un-Starfleet of you,” Kolo noted, “What is so special about Captain Riker?” 

“He’s a good friend, now,” Picard took a moment, “How badly do you want your ship to leave this space in one piece? I can imagine that his First Officer is not very happy and she’s insisted we shoot you down into nothing after we get Captain Riker.” 

“Is that so?” Kolo smirked, “Come now Captain you don’t think we have an advantage?” 

There was a loud beeping as his ship shook. Kolo looked around shocked, Picard smirked as Kolo looked at him. Picard cut communication. 

“Fire back,” Kolo said angrily. 

“It’s three against one, are you out of your mind?” Yurlen hissed. 

“Coward,” Kolo scoffed, “Shoot them!”

As they shot at the Enterprise the Titan rained down their own weaponry causing Kolo’s shields to go down. Then the Cardassian ship hit them. Kolo frowned realizing it was a loss. 

“Damn them,” Kolo took a moment, “Shields?” 

“Down entirely sir and they’re hitting our nacels,” a Cardassian noted. 

“Abandon ship,” Kolo said firmly. 

“The Captain,” Yurlen began. 

“Forget him,” Kolo hissed as he pressed a few buttons on a console near his chair, “All hands, abandon ship using the cloaked escape pods.” 

Kolo quickly began to leave with Yurlen not far behind. 

“Kolo, if we take the Captain,” Yurlen began. 

“There is no point if you wish to stay and be captured that is your choice! I am not staying,” Kolo went into a Turbo Lift. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Worf, Data, Geordi and Vale beamed onto the Cardassian ship. A Cardassian from the ship said he would beam into engineering and isolate any damage. Geordi began to track the signal of the tracking device on Wills’ head. They appeared at a room which Data was able to gain access to after a few tries at a code. They saw the door open and Will was lying on a bench with an older Cardassian man who had covered him in a blanket and was giving him water. Worf growled and barreled towards the Cardassian pushing him away. 

“No Worf!” Will called out hoarsely trying to grab any part of Worf he could. Vale didn’t waste time and quickly went up to Will. 

“He could be poisoning you,” Worf said angrily looking at his withered friend. 

“No,” Will shook his head closing his eyes, “Krom...he’s a friend.” 

“Krom?” Vale said curiously looking at the Cardassian. 

“Krom? That name sounds familiar,” Data noted.

"The name is Krom Gissat," Krom nodded.

"You will come with us," Worf noted.

"Let's get you to Beverly," Geordi said swiftly. 

"Why not back on the Titan?" Vale questioned. 

"Force of habit," Geordi noted, "But I think it might be better." 

"Shenti will understand," Will agreed, "Take me to Bev."

“Can you stand?” Geordi asked gently. Will just nodded as Geordi stood up he helped Will get to his feet keeping the blanket wrapped around him. Geordi smirked for a moment, “Well Will, you won’t be playing poker with me for a while huh?” 

“Glad I won’t be taking your money?” Will smiled gently. 

“Scamming me more like it,” Geordi laughed. 

“Worf, Vale, and I will find any more Cardassians possibly hiding onboard,” Data noted looking at Geordi, “They most likely escaped in escape pods so maybe you can help track them.” 

“Agreed,” Geordi said firmly tapping his combadge, “LaForge to Enterprise, two to beam directly to Sickbay.” 

As they beamed aboard into Sickbay Beverly looked over as she smiled. 

“Will,” Beverly said softly. 

“I’m tired of your mug,” Will shot playfully at Beverly. 

“Is that why you finally got your own ship?” Beverly smiled as she and Geordi helped him to a biobed. 

“Exactly,” Will chuckled as he laid in the biobed he took a sigh of relief. 

“You look terrible,” Beverly said gently, “What did they do to you?” 

“A lot,” Will said softly. 

“Keep your head up Will, I’ll see you soon,” Geordi said gently patting Wills’ shoulder before leaving. 

“I’m just glad you’re alive,” Beverly said softly, “I’ll get you some water, set you on an IV, get you something to eat if you want. Deanna has been talking non-stop about you. I can’t get Shenti to tell me the sex of your baby either. I told him I wouldn’t tell, I just wanted to get a good gift.” 

“How has Deanna been?” Will said gently. 

“Better than last time but it’s clear she misses you. She’s taking good care of herself this go around,” Beverly noted, “Go to sleep Will, you must be tired.” 

“I wanna see her,” Will said, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“Will, she’ll come by when you’re better, I’ll call her and have her come over, she’ll be here when you wake up,” Beverly said gently. 

“No,” Will shook his head, opening his eyes he looked at Beverly, “I need to see her.” 

“You’re so stubborn,” Beverly smirked, “I’ll give her a call.” 

* * *

It was no time wasted she went. Vale told her to stay on the Enterprise for however long she needed. She figured that maybe Deanna going over meant Will would return faster. Deanna could feel her stomach turning. She felt the baby moving as it must seem her nerves affected theirs. She looked around the Enterprise smiling, it was familiar it did make her feel safer even. When she was approaching the Sickbay doors she wasn’t sure she could see him. She was dying to see him, but she was scared. She took a deep breath as she walked in and saw him there suddenly all the fear and pain went away as she carefully walked up to him he was barely awake. 

“Oh Imzadi,” Deanna said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. He looked so tired, and weak. 

“Deanna,” Will said softly looking over at her he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you,” Deanna smiled back, “I’m glad you’re here…” 

“I don’t know if I would be if it wasn’t for you,” Will admitted softly. 

“What do you mean?” Deanna asked gently. 

“I kept thinking about you...the entire time,” Will said, closing his eyes, “You and the baby,” He sighed as he held her hand to his cheek, “I love you Imzadi.” 

“I love you more,” Deanna said kissing his forehead, “Go to sleep.” 

“Only if you come with me,” Will smirked playfully. 

“I see they didn’t entirely kill your spirit,” Deanna chuckled, “Go to sleep Will.” 

Deanna felt Will release himself to sleep, she looked up at Beverly hopeful. Beverly smiled gently and nodded. 

“He’ll be okay Deanna,” Beverly reassured her friend, “He’s strong-willed, and stubborn beyond belief. Trust me. He’s getting an IV and when he gets some rest I’ll get him something good to eat. If anything he’s gonna need you when he’s fully back.” 

“I can imagine,” Deanna sighed, “I should go talk with Jean-Luc.” 

“I’m sure he can set you up here while Will recovers. I think Vale will have to enjoy that Captains chair a little longer, we’re supposed to report to Starbase 371,” Beverly noted. 

“Why there?” Deanna asked gently. 

“We’re picking up two Onakrins...a telepathic species like yourself apparently, I’ve done some research on them not a lot but enough,” Beverly smiled at Deanna, “Maybe you two can stick around with his charm and your abilities we can get to know them a little better. Vale initially wanted to help find the escape pods.” 

“Sounds like a plan, it might be better for him to be in a safe place, surrounded by well-known faces. Not that the crew doesn’t miss him terribly, but he needs faces like yours,” Deanna looked at Will then back to Beverly, “Like Jean-Lucs’, like Datas’ and Geordis’...” 

“Agreed,” Beverly nodded. 

* * *

Deanna had a long talk with Picard, wondering if it would be alright if they stayed for a while. Picard had no issue and insisted on it even. He expressed his worries for Vale but Deanna was certain she could handle herself. She kept in contact with Vale about her plans and Vale agreed it would be best. Deanna decided to go take a nap as she was feeling a bit sluggish from all the excitement. When she woke up a few hours later she went down to Sickbay to find Will sitting up in bed and eating and Picard visiting. He looked over when Deanna walked in and he lit up. Beverly gently grabbed his shoulder when he went to put his plate down. 

“Stay,” Beverly said firmly. 

“What am I a dog?” Will laughed. 

“As a child, I had a dog that listened better than you, so no,” Beverly smirked. 

“Imzadi,” Deanna said softly as she kissed him. Will sighed contently before she pulled away. 

“Mm, I longed for that for months now,” Will smiled softly at her, “You’re positively glowing if only I could pinpoint why,” he looked down at her growing stomach. 

“If only, we’re staying here for a while,” Deanna said gently. 

“I wanted to talk with Vale and the others,” Will said swiftly, “What I can’t leave till Bev releases me?” 

“Till Enterprise can meet up with the Titan again...and until I say so,” Deanna said gently. 

“Deanna,” Will began. 

“You went through something very traumatic Will,” Deanna noted, “You need to be around familiar faces, in a safe environment.” 

“My crew is just as familiar,” Will noted. 

“You know what I mean,” Deanna said firmly, “Take it as a vacation Will.” 

“Trust me Will,” Picard nodded, “It’s for the best.” 

“You’re just tired of Data,” Will shot at Picard. 

“Never,” Picard smirked, “I just know how ruthless Cardassians can be when it comes to torture. I can’t imagine what they did to you.” 

“I feel heavily outnumbered this would be the perfect time to jump in Bev,” Will smirked at Beverly. 

“I’m with them,” Bever shook her head, “It’s best you don’t push so hard Will...don’t worry. Vale will be just fine without you there for another week or so.” 

“Can’t imagine my paperwork will be well ironed out,” Will smirked. 

“She’s been getting better actually,” Deanna noted, “She found her own flow.” 

“It only took me being away for a couple of months,” Will chuckled before looking at Picard, “So where are we heading Jean-Luc.” 

“Starbase 371 to pick up a couple of Onakrins. Yiva and Niani I believe their names are. We’re shuttling them back home,” Picard noted, “They’re new allies so Starfleet wants to keep them happy,” Picard noted, “I’m quite fond of Niani though. Data even noted ‘She’s like a ball of sunshine’. Which in all honesty is quite true,” Picard smirked. 

“Well, I’ll be glad to meet them too,” Will noted. 

“In time Imzadi, for now, just rest,” Deanna smirked. 

Will knew it would be a long road but until then he would enjoy his newfound time with his wife. 


	11. Meeting Niani, Ball of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise meets Niani and Yiva, two Onakrans needing a lift back home. Yiva, the Ambassador of Onakra seems fairly cold next to the ball of sunshine, Niani. Though blind, Niani sees far more than most. What she ends up seeing is the future she always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, for being gone for so long. 2020 was crazy as you know and 2021 has been popping off. Enjoy the chapter spams. More to come soon!
> 
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: NONE  
> ______________________________________________________________

Picard went with Deanna, Will, and Data to meet Niani and Yiva. When they arrived Picard took note that she was holding Yivas’ arm. Niani was blind Picard and Data knew that. It shocked Will and Deanna. Yiva was a thin tan woman whose hair was white and her eyes were an amber color, her robe was adorned with jewels and it was a beautiful magenta color. Niani was even more strikingly beautiful than Niani. She was fit but thin. It was clear she took good care of herself. Her face was slightly chiseled and quite beautiful; it reminded Deanna of a fairy almost that she used to read in old books. Her eyes were clouded over but the hint of a bright hazel color could still be seen. Her hair was jet black and braided. Her braided hair came down in front and was adorned with jewels. Her robe was teal and adorned with similar jewels as Yiva. Niani was smiling however, Yiva not so much. Deanna could sense that Yiva was not happy to be here. Niani was elated, however. Two polar opposites which shocked her. Yiva stepped down and looked at the crew; she bowed her head not saying much. Niani smiled and bowed her head. 

“Captain it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh,” Niani held out her hand, taking a step away from Yiva.

“It’s my pleasure Niani,” Picard said, shaking her hand, “I’m sure you remember Commander Data,” Picard said, gesturing to Data. 

“Miss Niani, I am hoping we can still continue our talks about Warp mechanic theories, last time we were cut short,” Data noted. 

“Of course!” Niani clasped her hands together in excitement, “You were telling me about your friend Mister LaForge? I’m excited to meet him, possibly even see your Engineering Room,” she looked in the direction of Picard, Deanna noted she was looking at his chest where his heart would be, “That is of course if it’s okay with Captain Picard.” 

“I’m sure Geordi wouldn’t mind,” Will smirked, “A gorgeous woman like you in his neck of the woods?” 

“Agreed,” Picard noted, “My good friend Captain William T. Riker, and his wife Counselor Deanna Troi,” Picard gestured to the both of them. 

“It’s a pleasure,” Niani said, holding out her hand to Will first. Will noticed she was looking at his chest as she shook his hand he noticed her brow furrowing. 

“Something wrong?” Will asked. 

“You’ve been in pain recently,” Niani noted, “I’m sorry,” she smiled sympathetically, “I’m able to see your heart. It's how I can at least know where people are. Cliche I know,” she laughed gently, “I’m hoping you feel better soon Captain.” 

“As do I,” Will smiled gently. Niani held out her hand to Deanna looking at her heart as well it seemed. 

“Counselor,” Niani bowed her head gently. 

“Data was right about you,” Deanna smirked as she shook Niani’s hand, “A ball of sunshine.” 

“Me?” Niani laughed glancing at Data. 

“Indeed,” Deanna nodded. 

“You are a telepath as well?” Niani smiled brightly, “It would make us birds of a feather. I assume it is your Betazoid side that allows that?” 

“Yes,” Deanna nodded, “I have a feeling we will have interesting talks.” 

“Gods willing,” Niani nodded. 

“If we are done socializing,” Yiva sighed, “Liamna ket rosh mein tal mak rey Niani.” 

“Of course Ambassador,” Niani bowed her head and took a step back before looking at Picard, “Captain, if we could be shown to our quarters?” 

“Commander Data will take you,” Picard nodded. Niani smiled as Data began to leave Yiva leading the way gently grabbing Niani’s forearm before Niani began to walk with them. Deanna looked over at Picard as did Will. 

“Well, I like her,” Will smirked, “She seems intelligent, bright, possibly the sweetest woman you’d meet.” 

“Her mind is so calming,” Deanna noted looking at Picard, “It’s a shame they’re not keen on joining Starfleet.” 

“Niani is,” Picard smiled softly, “Her interest is in Engineering but she knows quite a lot of Medical as well.” 

“That would go against everything her people would want,” Deanna noted as she followed Picard out. 

“Yes, she is quite the rebel in her people’s eyes. She refuses to pass her blindness to her children, she wants more than one child and she abhors the idea of her arranged marriage,” Picard laughed, “Niani, though a ball of sunshine is a rebel with a cause. There are many things about their culture she abhors and will not follow.” 

“Like what?” Will asked curiously. 

“The women once married can never leave the planet unless they have a position on the council that holds weight. If Yiva’s husband was alive she would be allowed to travel with her husband because they would be working as Ambassadors, but Niani would not because she is simply an apprentice of the Ambassador,” Picard explained, “She would lose her current seat, her job, she would not be allowed to learn anything other than medical because she’s blind.” 

“So if the women are released from being blind after having one child how do the men relieve themselves of blindness?” Will inquired. 

“According to Onakrin culture, the men are allowed to pass the blindness back to any willing Elder or their Father, a rite of wisdom I believe, the men on the planet of Onakra can do whatever they wish medical, science, fighting, council positions. Women either stay home, do crafts, or if they are blind medical,” Picard smirked, “But Niani, is quite skilled as an Engineer from what I hear.” 

“She’d make for a great Ambassador,” Deanna smiled, “To be greeted by her every time would be a treat.”

“Agreed,” Picard smiled. 

* * *

Later on Niani had found her way down to Ten Forward. Yiva had told her to stay away from there but she was not one to always listen. As she walked in she noticed many different hearts. She noticed one however that piqued her interest. She carefully made her way over as she sat next to him. She didn’t know it was Geordi. He looked over, struck by her beauty of course. He sighed and looked back into his drink. 

“Any recommendations?” Niani said looking in his direction. 

“What kind of drinks do you like?” Geordi asked. 

“Something refreshing,” Niani noted. 

“So a lemonade?” Geordi questioned. 

“No no,” Niani laughed, “My favorite drink on Onakra is called a Liampa.” 

“What’s in it?” Geordi asked. 

“You’ll have to find out and try it one day,” Niani smiled playfully, “I don’t believe I caught your name, I’m Niani,” she held her hand out to Geordi. 

“Geordi LaForge,” Geordi said, shaking her hand. Her jaw dropped as he noticed she gripped his hand a bit more. 

“Commander LaForge?” Niani smiled brightly, “I’ve been dying to meet you. I wanted to talk about Warp theories with you and see your Engineering Room.”

“Well,” Geordi noticed she was looking at his chest, her eyes clouded, she was blind he arched a brow, “Not to be mean but how much will you see?” 

“Mister LaForge, you should know better than that,” Niani leaned forward smiling brightly, “The blind see a lot more than those whose eyes work just fine. We just see it differently.” 

“Hm,” Geordi chuckled smiling at her, “Data has told me a bit about you...he was right. You’re very interesting, we could go now if you’d like.” 

“I really would like a drink,” Niani smirked, “Quick to try and get me alone huh? Are all human men like that?” 

“I guess I just want you all to myself to talk about things no other woman seems interested with,” Geordi chuckled, “Forgive me.” 

“I could stand to forgive you,” Niani smiled. 

“You seem like a Sea Breeze type,” Guinan chimed in. Niani and Geordi looked over. 

“No real alcohol right?” Niani asked. 

“Nope,” Guinan smirked. 

“Sea Breeze it is,” Niani smiled at Guinan then back to Geordi. 

It wasn’t long before Geordi could admit he was enamored with her. They talked about quantum physics, Warp Mechanic theories and solutions, she noted that the replicator in her room was acting strange and how she fixed it by herself. He asked about her culture and she began to go down a list of topics she could discuss. He couldn’t care less which one she picked really. Geordi could listen to her all night. Will, Deanna, Data, Beverly and Picard entered Ten Forward and saw her speaking with Geordi at the bar. They were the only two sitting at the bar. Clearly, to them they were the only two in the entire Ten Forward however, no one else seemed to matter. Will couldn’t help himself as he began to walk over. Deanna knew what was on his mind. Will approached the two patting Geordi on his back.

“Geordi, we should play poker, all of us,” Will noted, “I’ll be around for a while I’m itching to take your money.” 

“Very funny,” Geordi laughed looking at Will then Niani, “What about our guest?” 

“Oh! I have special cards for poker,” Niani noted, “It has the numbers in braille so I can read them, only on the side with the numbers of course,” Niani laughed. 

“You can read braille?” Geordi smirked. 

“I know several languages,” Niani smirked back, “How about it boys, willing to lose your shirts?” she looked to Will and Geordi. 

“My Wife isn’t fond of strip poker with an audience,” Will laughed. 

“Figure of speech Captain but I like where your mind is at,” she laughed as she finished her drink, “That is if you don’t mind another player.” 

“Not at all Miss Niani,” Will smirked, “Wouldn’t your Ambassador have an issue with you mingling with us?” 

“She doesn’t want me here yet here I am,” Niani smiled softly. 

“What a vixen,” Will laughed nodding his head, “Sounds good, we’ll be playing Tuesday,” he smiled at Geordi, “You ready for it LaForge?” 

“Are you ready for it?” Geordi laughed. 

“More than ready,” Will nodded. 

Niani eventually left but insisted that she and Geordi should talk again soon to tour Engineering. She always wanted to see a Warp Core. Geordi couldn’t help but love that about her. Even though she couldn’t see, she always said it as though she could. He was enamored with her. Everyone could see it. He watched her leave and his mind was all on her. He hoped he would have enough time to get to know her. 


	12. Plights of Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of poker comes with more risks than Geordi or Niani could think. Yiva learns something too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it! I've always liked the idea of Geordi having a love interest.   
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: NONE  
> ______________________________________________________________

###  "New cards?" Data noted as he shuffled the deck. 

"For our guest," Will noted, "It's only one-sided the dots."

"Isn't she a telepath?" Beverly smirked at Niani 

"I can behave if you can Doctor," Niani said looking at her cards.

"Any added wagers?" Will smirked. 

"Well if I win more hands than you we already discussed you owe me a foot massage," Deanna smiled. 

"Oh yeah well," Will reached over rubbing her stomach, "Give me good luck kiddo." 

"Stop that," Deanna laughed, swatting his hand away. 

"The first bid to our guest," Data said swiftly. Geordi watched her as she felt the numbers. She didn't have a tell just yet. She was still smiling but that was like her default look.

"30 to open," Niani nodded as she smiled. 

"30? Off the bat?" Beverly smirked, "I'll play a little. I'll raise you five."

"Hmm," Data took a moment,"I will fold."

"So early Commander Data," Niani smiled, shaking her head.

“The probability of me getting a good hand is slim, I’d rather not take my chances too early on,” Data looked to Will, “Captain?” 

"You don't scare me, vixen," Will said adding his chips, “I’ll raise by ten.” 

"Damn," Deanna sighed, folding her hand.

“Good job kiddo,” Will smirked, rubbing Deannas’ stomach again. Deanna rolled her eyes, smirking. 

Geordi looked up at Niani. He loved her smile. He smirked as he picked up his chips. 

"I'll see the ten and raise ten," Geordi nodded. 

“Not worth it,” Picard shook his head, folding his hand. He looked to Niani. Data dealt another card. Niani felt the card and tilted her head to one side, feeling her cards again. 

“I’ll add ten,” Niani nodded with a soft smile. 

“Max bet again?” Beverly smirked, “You’re playing it very risky Niani.” 

“Care to join the risk Doctor?” Niani smirked devilishly. 

“I think I’ll play it safe,” Beverly said adding in five. 

“I’ll play your game Niani,” Will smiled as he tossed ten in. 

Geordi looked at his cards then at Niani again. Still no tell. He took a moment as he tilted his head to one side. 

“Any day now Commander,” Niani said looking in his direction. 

“Hm,” Geordi smirked, “I’ll play, ten it is.” 

“Another card dealt,” Data said swiftly, dealing the cards, “New bet to Miss Niani.” 

“How about we raise the stakes?” Niani smiled as she felt her cards. 

“Raise the stakes how?” Will asked. 

“No more betting limit,” Niani smiled, “At least for this hand.”

“I’m game,” Will nodded. 

“Ever the risk-taker,” Deanna said, looking at Will. 

“Sure why not,” Beverly shrugged. 

“Commander?” Niani smiled at Geordi. 

“Sure, why not, you could be bluffing,” Geordi noted. 

“Could be,” Niani said, throwing twenty down, “Possibly, I’ll leave that for you to decide.” 

Beverly looked at the cards Niani was showing already. It was setting up for a Royal flush and her hand was incredibly lucky. She sighed, folding her hand. 

“Nope, too rich for my blood,” Beverly shook her head. 

“Smart,” Picard smirked leaning back in his chair.  “Hm, I see your twenty and raise ten more,” Will nodded. 

“Hm...I see your thirty down and raise you thirty,” Geordi smirked. 

Data dealt out another card and it was setting her up for a good hand. Will and Geordi knew it but Geordi couldn’t tell if anything had changed. She was still smiling. She examined her cards again as she seemed to be thinking. She was clearly thinking out loud because Will noticed it caught Deannas’ attention. Will narrowed his eyes looking at his cards. Niani took a moment and shrugged as she shoved her chips in the middle of the table with a smile. 

“All in,” Niani nodded. 

“Brave,” Picard smirked. 

“Or bluffing,” Data noted. 

“Your move Captain,” Niani nodded. 

“Mm, too early to lose my shirt over,” Will shook his head, folding his cards he smiled at Deanna, “I want my back massage to badly.” 

“Very funny,” Deanna smirked at Will then looking at Geordi. 

“Commander?” Niani said, looking at Geordi. 

“Hm,” Geordi took a moment looking at Nianis’ showing cards then his own, “What’s the likelihood you have that Ace you so desperately need?” 

“Call me and you’ll find out,” Niani smiled, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Just fold Geordi,” Will smirked looking at Niani, “Even if she’s bluffing I have a feeling she’s going home a winner.” 

“I’ll call you,” Geordi said, shoving his chips in the middle. 

“Are you mad?” Deanna laughed

“There’s no way,” Geordi smiled gently, “What’s she got that’s gonna beat my straight flush?” 

“A Royal one of course,” Niani smiled, putting the Ace down that she needed. She had the Ace, King, Queen, Jack and ten of hearts. She leaned forward as she began to rake in the chips she laughed, “Mister LaForge you have the worst tell.” 

“My tell? I- you can’t see my tell,” Geordi said. 

“I hear it,” Niani smiled. 

“Well, good on you,” Geordi chuckled, “Took my shirt and my whole wardrobe first hand.” 

“Mm,” Niani smiled, taking two hundred worth of chips and putting them in front of Geordi. 

“What’s this for?” Geordi arched a brow. 

“So I can take them again later, you’re fun to play with,” Niani beamed. 

They couldn’t help but laugh at her but Data looked confused. 

“But he lost,” Data noted.

“If no one else has a problem with it,” Niani noted. 

“None from me, if I get to see you give Geordi a thousand lashings tonight I’d be entertained,” Beverly laughed, “He fell right for it.” 

“You don’t have a tell,” Geordi smirked. 

“Sure I do, you just aren’t listening enough,” Niani shrugged.

As they were dealing another hand there was a chime at Geordis’ door. He knew it was a bit late but maybe Worf had changed his mind. He sighed as he stood up to go answer the door seeing Ambassador Yiva there he was shocked. 

“Ambassador,” Geordi began. 

“Is Niani here?” Yiva asked before she saw Niani sitting at the table. She gave Geordi a knowing look, causing him to step aside, “Niani,” Yivas’ voice was firm. 

“Ambassador,” Niani said in shock, “I was just-”

“Deliberately disobeying me, let’s go,” Yiva said firmly. 

“Ambassador, if we’re going to be allies,” Niani said gently. 

“Navim tech na zor vel Niani,” Yiva said, gesturing out of the room. Niani sighed as she glanced at Data. 

“Feel free to evenly distribute my winnings Commander or if you wish to have mercy on Mister LaForge give it to him, he’ll need it,” Niani smirked at Geordi who just smiled back. 

“Now hold on,” Picard said as Niani stood up, “Ambassador Yiva, I read nothing in your culture that has anything against playing a harmful game, maybe you’d like to join us?” 

“Gambling is not the issue here and Niani knows it,” Yiva said firmly, “This has to do with other things within our culture I’m certain you could not have read it all by the time you came to pick us up, kol eir maan Niani.” 

“It’s been a pleasure,” Niani smiled gently at everyone as she began to leave. She looked to Geordi, “Maybe another time Geordi?” 

The way his name fell off her lips was like a symphony he didn’t realize how he felt till she said it. It was like a chill down his spine. Yiva gave a hard glare before leaving with Niani gently grabbing her forearm as they moved down the hall. 

“Ambassador I don’t understand,” Niani said firmly. 

“You...are practically royalty,” Yiva hissed, “These humans are beneath us in our cultural standing and you know it. You must hold yourself higher! Your house commands it!” 

“Yiva,” Niani sighed, “I liked playing with them. There was no harm in me mingling with them. That game is cultural to them in a way, a recreational game. Am I not to be versed in their culture?”

“There are other ways, their music, their art, not some recreational game where you mingle with them so commonly,” Yiva rolled her eyes, “Niani, when you are married, things will be different.” 

“I don’t want to marry Ivar,” Niani sighed, shaking her head. 

“Too bad, he’s a perfect addition to your house,” Yiva noted, “He’s bright, kind, handsome.” 

“His heart doesn’t read that,” Niani noted. 

“Niani,” Yiva sighed, “Your mother picked him for you, it is a perfect marriage.” 

“Well maybe I want to pick who I marry and have children with, I’m not some child,” Niani sighed, “He is not my Sorvari.” 

“He will be in time,” Yiva said. 

“Well I don’t want to wait,” Niani said, snatching her arm away from Yiva. 

“Don’t make a scene,” Yiva hissed. 

“I don’t want my life decided for me by some culture that can’t fathom allowing their children to see. My whole life has been planned before I even got to live and enjoy it. I am proof that our culture blinding their children does not mute their power. It is when parents scold their children for using it so young that it is naturally muted. I want more than one child, I want to choose if I marry my Sorvari or if I am able to find my own. I want to choose my own career, not because my culture limits me by my sex or blindness. I was able to learn Engineering and medicine despite being blind. Yiva, I am not like our people,” Niani said firmly. 

“You are a rebel with no viable cause,” Yiva said firmly, “That is what you are Niani, and you need to let it go.” 

“No,” Niani said angrily, “You would never understand,” she moved down the hall following a crewmember but stopped when they had gotten ahead of her; she continued to walk and bumped into Chief O'Brien. He caught her before she fell and she smiled. 

“You alright there?” O’Brien asked. 

“Yes sir,” Niani smiled softly, “I was looking...for the arboretum. Do you know how to get there?” 

“Yes, it’s on Deck Seven,” O'Brien noted. 

“Would you mind showing me?” Niani said gently, “I’m...unable to navigate there myself.” 

“Of course,” O'Brien smiled gently as he began to lead her away. Yiva was going to follow until she frowned trying to find where she was going. The moment Niani walked away she shut Yiva out. She turned around and headed back to Geordis’ quarters. 

* * *

“Ha! One for me, zip for you,” Deanna smirked looking at Will, as she raked in some chips. 

“C’mon kiddo, help your old man out,” Will said, rubbing Deannas’ stomach again. 

“Stop that,” Deanna laughed, “The baby can’t help you win.” 

“Can’t stop me from trying,” Will smiled rubbing her stomach still, “Help your old man out kiddo.” 

“When do you find out if it’s a boy or girl?” Beverly asked, “I’ve had a whale of a time trying to think of good gifts.” 

“Same here, can’t get the little bugger anything if we don’t know what it is,” Picard said looking at his cards. 

“We’ll find out when we meet up with the Titan at Onakra,” Deanna confirmed, “Shenti will tell us.” 

There was another chime at the door as Geordi stood up he opened the door to Yiva. He arched a brow. 

“Ambassador,” Geordi began. 

“I hate to bother you,” Yiva sighed, “But Niani ran off to somewhere on the ship…”

“She’s telepathic, so are you, why not just find her,” Deanna asked curiously, turning to Yiva. 

“She…” Yiva sighed, “She is quite talented. You'll find many people from our planet envy her in many ways for many reasons. Niani was always quite special that way. Our people cannot block out other telepaths.” 

“Niani can,” Deanna nodded knowingly, “She never let me in further than she wanted me to see.” 

“Exactly, most of our people cannot do that,” Yiva explained, “She went with a huskier man, wearing yellow like you wear Mister LaForge, he has curly hair.” 

“O’Brien maybe?” Data inquired. 

“I didn’t catch the name she had bumped into him quite literally,” Yiva noted. 

“What happened?” Will asked. 

“We had an argument, to say the least,” Yiva sighed, “I am just trying to prepare her for her future. She refuses it, she’s worse than a bucking horse,” Yiva said slowly walking in. 

“Do you play poker?” Geordi asked. 

“Yes, why?” Yiva arched a brow, “I haven’t played in years.” 

“Take my seat, I’ll go find her,” Geordi said gently. Yiva reluctantly sat down looking at his hand and she had a stone poker face. 

“The bid is yours Captain Picard,” Data said gently. 

“Start with ten,” Picard said, tossing his chips as he looked to Yiva, “If she’s special why are they trying to keep her there?” 

“She’s practically royalty on our planet,” Yiva explained, “She is part of the Phoenix house, it is one of the most respected houses. Her abilities...were supposed to be muted by her blindness, but she has always been quite powerful. She has the ability of telekinesis and emotional manipulation, she is rare to have more than one ability. Her father has telekinesis...her mother can read and manipulate emotions so can Niani if she wants. She hates that power and rarely uses it but it extends further than humanoids. She used it throughout her whole life when hunting with friends. She was able to calm a beast just through sheer thought.” 

“Goodness,” Beverly said softly, “Explains why your people would want to keep her.” 

“Ever since she was a child she has resisted our culture. She begged to be able to see ‘just once’ she’d always beg. Her mother has allowed me to take her with me so that she can ‘get the itch out’ but I think it backfired. I’ve been able to feel an ebb and flow of her feelings...she has met someone she has already developed strong feelings for. These are feelings she should feel for Ivar, her betrothed,” Yiva sighed as the betting finally got to her she threw ten in, “I personally side with Niani...most of the beliefs of our culture are rooted in foolishness. Niani...is a rebel with a worthy cause and if she were to leave the planet, marry outside of her race, have more than one child and not blind them…” 

“It would cause a ripple effect through your people,” Data noted. 

“Exactly,” Yiva sighed, “She knows it too...I wish she would so my granddaughter may be able to see one day, be able to choose her Sorvari, her life.” 

“You’re secretly rooting for Niani,” Will said swiftly. 

“Of course, I’d never let her know of course,” Yiva looked at Will as he looked at his cards. She noted he played it cool, “Hm,” Yiva smirked. 

“What?” Will asked. 

“Niani is right…” Yiva sighed, “Poker is a blind mans game…” 

“What’s that mean?” Will asked. 

“You play it cool on the outside but there’s a verbal tell, I bet she knows it too,” Yiva chuckled. 

“Oh?” Will asked, “What’s my tell?” 

“If I told you I’d lose my advantage but now I have to hide that Niani is right in two things,” Yiva said, shaking her head. 

* * *

Geordi was walking towards the arboretum and he was able to ask O'Brien where he had taken her. He saw her sitting near a pond feeding the fish. As Geordi walked towards her she looked up and over her shoulder in his direction. He smiled as he sat down carefully next to her. 

“Do you always have that keen sense?” Geordi asked. 

“Hm,” Niani said smirking, “Your heart has a particular resonance.”

“Does it?” Geordi said looking at the pond, “So does yours.” 

“How can you tell?” Niani laughed. 

“You’re not the only one who can see hearts, I just see them differently,” Geordi noted, “Yiva is worried about you.” 

“Worried,” Niani sighed, “Worried I may never want to return home. She thinks I do not know what her intentions are meant to be versus what they are. My Mother asked her to get my itch for exploring out of my system.” 

“Did it work?” Geordi asked. 

“Not even a little,” Niani chuckled, “It made me want to explore more...beyond my culture. So much so that I believe I am falling for someone I barely know. Or at least this person is becoming my Sorvari.” 

“What is a Sorvari?” Geordi asked. 

“A soulmate, a beloved one, they are the other half of my heart. It translates to my heart in English,” Niani glanced at Geordi, “I am worried because I have heard the feeling described and I do not feel it for my betrothed back on Onakra...I feel it for this person.” 

“What is the feeling?” Geordi asked as he moved closer to her. 

“A feeling...of elation, and calm,” Niani said softly, “Of passion, and a deep connection. As if...everything suddenly makes sense. They ground you. My Mother used to tell me that I was always floating so high into the stars...that my Sorvari would ground me,” she smiled gently at Geordi, “Yet...my Sorvari was in the stars all along.” 

“Poetic,” Geordi smirked, “Maybe you should ask for more time.” 

“My Mother...nor my father would ever,” Niani shook her head looking back at the pond, “On our planet...I am considered something akin to royalty due to my house standing. I belong to the House of the Phoenix. Quite a few powerful Onakrins are part of that house.” 

“You being one of them?” Geordi asked. 

“Exactly,” Niani nodded, “I have two abilities other than my telepathy.” 

“That’s unheard of,” Geordi nodded, “I remember reading that.” 

“Exactly,” Niani smiled, “I have the ability of telekinesis and the ability to read and manipulate emotions.” 

“Explains why you knew about Wills’ recent events,” Geordi said in shock. 

“Exactly,” Niani nodded, “My father has telekinesis, my mother...emotional manipulation. I can even manipulate animals if I focus,” she leaned back looking at Geordi, “I wish...I could stay here.” 

“How would you navigate?” Geordi asked. 

“Well, I can always program something to help me navigate, I am an Engineer,” Niani smirked, “I have these bracelets that I used on my home planet. It would have to be recalibrated to the Enterprise but the premise would work the same. I could even possibly improve them to work on the fly if I so wished, I just never dedicated the time.”

“I sometimes forget you’re blind,” Geordi laughed, “You never let it show.” 

“It shouldn’t show, it’s not all of who I am,” Niani shrugged sighing, “I should return to my quarters. Yiva is probably waiting for me.” 

“Actually, she’s playing poker,” Geordi smiled, “She took my spot.” 

“Then you probably finally won a hand or two,” Niani teased, “Yiva is a card shark.” 

“Oh very funny,” Geordi laughed as he stood up he held his hand out to her and pulled her up. He had to stop for a moment and just appreciate her beauty again. 

“Are we going?” Niani asked gently. 

“Of course,” Geordi nodded as they both left the arboretum. Geordi wasn’t sure why but something about Niani just captured him completely.


	13. Freedom At A Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niani makes a hard decision, her parents have clearly mixed feelings but Niani takes the chance knowing how she feels, she sees no other option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget that I was gonna do a chapter dump...it's still happening. I'm sorry for my inconsistency but at least I'm consistently inconsistent. Blame Red Dead Redemption 2 and my work...I literally come home to be a cowboy for a few hrs before I go back to playing depressed corporate monkey. 
> 
> Also some Fun Tid-bits: If you were curious about what Alana, Niani, and Gotam sound like, Alana sounds more Nigerian in her accent. Gotam is more Haitian in his accent. Niani leans more to her Fathers accent because of them living in Chetli, even Alana has softened in certain words and will lean towards a Haitian accent but her accent still shines. 
> 
> For Onakra they go by these accents mostly:   
> Chetli - Haitian   
> Altva - Nigerian   
> Golna - Senegal  
> Reini - Gambian  
> Hal-don - Ghanaian
> 
> I imagine that they have lighter accents when they speak English versus Onakran. But yeah enjoy! :)

“Are you sure about this Niani,” Picard began gently. 

“I’ve never been more sure about something in my life,” Niani nodded. 

“This is insanity,” Yiva sighed, “Niani, you have to return home, you are engaged.” 

“To someone, I do not love,” Niani said firmly looking towards Picard, “My Sorvari is here.” 

“I have to ask, who is your Sorvari,” Picard asked gently, “If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to...but I’d like to know.” 

“If I tell you,” Niani said gently, “You have to promise not to tell him,” Niani looked down, “I’m not sure I want to tell him yet anyway.” 

“You have my word,” Picard nodded. 

“It’s Commander LaForge, I have formed this bond with him that I can’t seem to break,” Niani began. 

“You’ve known him a week!” Yiva frowned, “You barely know him yet you wish to give up everything you’ve known…” 

“I feel grounded with him, like this is where I am meant to be,” Niani sighed, “You should understand this Yiva.” 

“I do,” Yiva began. 

“You are just upset my Mothers plan backfired and you will have to go relay the news,” Niani said firmly, “But so be it…” 

“You knew about that?” Yiva said in shock walking up to her. 

“You’re not good at trying to block people out,” Niani smirked, “I’m no fool.” 

“Hm, well I can see the way Geordi looks at you he’s quite taken with you already as well,” Picard noted, “I’m sure Beverly wouldn’t mind having some medical hands to help.” 

“How will you navigate this ship?” Yiva asked, “How will you report for duty, these are all things you must consider.” 

“I am an Engineer, I can recalibrate my bracelets that I used on Onakra. If anything then I will learn how to walk this ship blind if I must. My blindness has never stopped me before, I will not let it start now Yiva,” Niani said firmly. 

Picard looked up as Yiva softened, she was clearly defeated by Nianis’ certainty, by her passion for exploration. Yiva sighed as she gently turned Niani to face her then moved her chin up to look her in the eyes. Yiva smiled gently. 

“Niani, your Mother only wants what she thinks is best for you...your Father just wants you to be happy. I am hoping you change our people so that maybe one day my granddaughter does not have to learn to fall in love with her mate,” Yiva sighed, “In a way too...I was bitter, you are doing what I wish I could have done.”

“What?” Niani asked gently. 

“You are following your passion. I wanted to do that long before I met my husband, I am just fortunate that I loved him enough that our marriage worked, that he turned into an Ambassador and I got to explore the universe with him,” Yiva sighed. 

“So you aren’t upset with me?” Niani questioned. 

“Never,” Yiva sighed, “If anything I envy you, but Starfleet will have to accept you serving on their ship.”

“Do you think they will?” Niani looked towards Picard. 

“I can’t see why not,” Picard shrugged, “I’ll contact an Admiral when we leave orbit but until then you can be considered an observer.” 

“Thank you Captain,” Niani smiled. 

* * *

It was only a half-hour when Picard was ready to leave orbit but they were being hailed. Picard arched a brown looking to Data who shrugged. Picard looked to Will who shrugged back and Deanna was there as well she was equally confused. Picard sighed as he nodded. When they were put on screen it was a woman with braided black hair, specks of gray hair were scattered about. A man with short black hair stood behind her, Picard knew the eyes of the man he’d seen them before, in Niani. 

“Hello, how can I assist you?” Picard asked gently. 

“My daughter,” the woman said firmly, “Return her at once.” 

“Alana,” the man said gently sighing as he moved her away he bowed his head, “Forgive my wife, I am Gotam, House of the Phoenix, Member of the Onakran Council. What my wife Alana was trying to say, is if Niani was onboard still.” 

“Yes she is,” Picard said leaning back in his seat, “She’s sought asylum.” 

“Asylum!” Alana said from behind Gotam, “What for?!” 

“Alana,” Gotam said firmly looking back to Picard, “Is it possible that we can talk with her before you leave orbit?” 

“Of course,” Picard looked at Data, “Commander Data will get you from the transporter room and bring you to our conference room,” Picard looked back to Gotam. 

“You are welcome to sit in,” Gotam smirked, “To meditate.” 

“Gotam,” Alana began. 

“I insist,” Gotam bowed his head. 

Picard nodded in response as he looked over at Will and Deanna. 

“Deanna?” Picard asked gently. 

“Alana is furious, beyond what you can see. Gotam,” Deanna furrowed her brow thinking, “He seemed almost...calm as if this wasn’t a surprise to him.” 

“What do you mean?” Will looked at Deanna. 

“It’s like he knew this would happen,” Deanna shrugged, “He’s not even remotely upset.” 

* * *

It wasn’t long before Niani was led to the Conference room by Beverly where she could sense the energy in the room. Alana was pacing Gotam was sitting calmly and Picard was at the head of the table.

“Mother,” Niani said gently. 

“Are you insane?!” Alana said, turning to her daughter. Beverly was shocked but looked to Picard who just nodded gently. Beverly quickly left. 

“I am not insane,” Niani said swiftly, “I’m doing what I feel is right…” 

“What is right,” Alana repeated, “What would be right is you returning home and not leaving Ivar to look like a fool!” 

“He already knows I’m not returning home,” Niani chuckled, “When Captain Picard said I could stay he was the first person I told. He understood Mother, he doesn’t love me anymore than I love him. Can’t you see that?” 

“It does not matter! You learn to love each other,” Alana said, “Your Father and I…” 

“Do not lie to her Alana, she’ll see right through you,” Gotam chimed in. 

“What do you mean?” Picard asked. 

“Alana and I loved each other...it was arranged in a way but not the same way it normally is. Yes, her Father allowed her to marry me because I was in a good house but Alana and I were madly in love,” Gotam explained before he looked at Alana who furrowed her brow, “Our love has only grown stronger but it was already there.” 

“So, what you get to marry your Sorvari, but I cannot marry mine?” Niani smirked at her Mother. 

“At least my Sorvari was of my kind!” Alana noted, “Yiva says it is a human?!” she sighed looking to Picard, “No offense. It is just…” 

“You share a belief that many of our people do, that if we do not marry our own kind we will be lessened,” Gotam sighed, “It is no coincidence that I wanted her name to be Niani...you know that don’t you Alana?” 

“What are you on about? I thought it was a perfectly fine name,” Alana noted. 

“I had to sell you on it, but” Gotam smirked, “Kal’niani…” 

“Your Founding Ancestor,” Picard looked to Gotam. 

“Exactly,” Gotam nodded, “She brought our people to a higher understanding, suggesting that maybe blinding us would mute our powers, to humble us and enlighten us beyond our abilities. She changed our people at the time, for the better. However, as time has gone on our people have not been humbled more so they’ve become more...snobbish I guess is the human term,” Gotam walked over to Niani and Alana, “I vowed that just as my Ancestor did, I would change our people.” 

“You never told me Kal’niani was your Ancestor,” Alana said in shock. 

“You never asked,” Gotam smirked playfully, “I wanted my daughter to be named Niani,” Gotam explained looking at Picard, “In hopes that she would be gifted somehow, and I was right...she was,” he smiled, “Niani began to prove our people wrong left and right showing that you can use your powers, be humble, and still have all the freedom that we believed needed to be stripped from us,” he put a gentle hand on Nianis’ shoulder, “My neknam...this is Fates’ design.” 

“This is absurd!” Alana said angrily, “She will dishonor our house, our family Gotam.” 

“She will change our people,” Gotam shook his head, putting a gentle shoulder on Alana, “She will bring our people into the present Alana. This is her fate. Just like Kal’niani, she will change our people for the better. We got lucky but how many couples on our planet are seemingly unhappy? How many times have you expressed to me all the unhappy marriages you have come to see?” 

“Irrelevant,” Alana shook her head. 

“Completely relevant,” Niani said firmly, “You are asking me to enter a marriage that will be unhappy when I can be happy here.” 

“Who is this man?” Gotam asked gently. 

“His name is Geordi,” Niani smiled brightly, “He’s an Engineer, he’s smart, bright, funny...I have never felt such a feeling of calm before,” she shook her head, “His heart resonates so differently than I’ve ever seen…” 

Alana looked at her daughter and felt the wave of elation. She looked shocked at first Picard noticed. As if she knew there was no fighting this in the end. Her brow furrowed as she shook her head almost in denial. 

“This will not stand, Niani, you will return with us, at once,” Alana said, grabbing her forearm. 

“I will not,” Niani said, snatching her arm away, “Go home Mother, we will still be able to talk through subspace. I will not be returning home, not right now.” 

“Then,” Alana said, sighing, “Never return home.” 

“Alana,” Gotam began. 

“Zam kalhn veria toz mahc,” Alana said angrily. Picard looked as Nianis’ face changed from firmness to broken. Alana began to walk out as Gotam sighed. 

“Niani,” Gotam said softly, “She doesn’t mean that...I will keep in touch, neknam. I wish you well,” Gotam kissed Nianis’ cheek before he raced after his wife who had just left. 

Picard stood up slowly as he saw tears in Nianis’ eyes. He gently walked over to stand in front of her. 

“Niani,” Picard put a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Are you alright?” 

“She,” Niani said softly as tears began to fall, “She said…’Then I do not have a child’...she has disowned me.” 

“Niani,” Picard said gently, hugging her, “I’m sorry...maybe you should return…” 

“No,” Niani said firmly, shaking her head as she sniffled, “I will only be unhappy,” she pulled away looking down, “I will be alright Captain thank you.” 

“Niani, are you sure?” Picard asked gently. 

“More than sure,” Niani nodded, “I deserve to be as happy as she has gotten to be, she is just upset it is not to her design. So be it. If Fate has it this way so it shall be,” Niani looked in Picards’ Direction, “I should probably go down to Sickbay, get looked over, and add to her medical journals.” 

“I can have Data lead you down,” Picard said gently, “I’m sure Geordi can help with your proximity bracelets.” 

“That’s the plan,” Niani smiled. 

* * *

When Niani finally made her way down she was in perfect health, she added some information to Beverly’s medical journals briefly. Gotam had sent the rest of Nianis things up. Once she had finished in Sickbay she managed to make her way to Ten Forward, she could feel the spirit of her people as she gazed out of the window. Guinan thought it was interesting how she acted like anyone else. Looking to her home, as she hugged herself. She glanced over as she felt a presence next to her. It was Geordi. 

“Will you be okay? The Captain told me what happened,” Geordi said gently. Niani smiled looking in his direction. 

“I will be just fine,” Niani nodded, “If you have time, maybe we can work on my proximity bracelets?” 

“Of course, I’d think you’d want to spend time with your Sorvari?” Geordi asked. 

“They don’t know,” Niani laughed. 

“When will you tell them?” Geordi asked. 

“When the time is right,” Niani nodded. 

Geordi nodded slowly as he looked at her planet begin to get smaller and smaller. He almost felt saddened he didn’t get to see her homeworld. He wondered who her Sorvari was, they were incredibly lucky. He was almost jealous even but he knew for now he’d enjoy her presence. 


	14. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Will gets off the Enterprise and back to the Titan, they are on a mission to check out a supposed hideout of the New Romulan Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I cut around a lot...I do that because I feel the "in betweens" ruin the flow of the story. If you want more "in betweens" let me know. 
> 
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: NONE  
> ______________________________________________________________

“This might be worse than the day you left,” Picard noted as he walked down the hall. Niani was holding his arm as they made their way to the transporter room. She had gotten particularly close to Deanna and would miss her. 

“I’m but a call away,” Will smiled at Picard, “I appreciate the hospitality Jean-Luc.” 

“You’d do the same for me,” Picard noted. 

“I’m going to miss our chats Deanna,” Niani noted. 

“Oh you mean the glances you give one another in your telepathic conversations?” Will noted, “That I get left out of?” 

“Captain,” Niani smiled as she spoke telepathically to him,  _ “All you had to do was ask to be included.”  _

Will smirked at her then Deanna who smiled and shrugged back. When they got to the transporter room Deanna and Will finally got onto the transporter pad. 

“Don’t be surprised if you hear from Niani every now and then,” Picard noted, “It was a fight but she will become my Diplomatic Officer, and a fine Nurse. Beverly is already elated.” 

“I bet,” Will smirked. 

“Speaking of, I could tell you the sex of your baby if you’d like,” Niani smiled. 

“How’d you know? I haven’t had a check-up since my last one with Shenti,” Deanna arched a brow. 

“Well, I’m able to see its heart, and small parts of its mind to know what it is,” Niani smirked. 

“Not even a fetus can hide from you huh?” Will laughed, “What is it?” 

“Oh no, don’t,” Deanna gently hit Wills’ chest, “You cannot take that from Shenti, he’s been so excited to tell you.” 

“I even spoke with Doctor Ree to confirm,” Niani laughed, “I didn’t tell Doctor Crusher though.” 

“Or me,” Picard noted. 

“Well, once they are ready to tell you then I won’t have to,” Niani noted. 

“Well, I’m glad future allies will be greeted by Jean-Luc and you Niani, you’re a literal ball of sunshine,” Will smiled, “It’s a treat to be greeted by you.” 

“Thank you, Captain,” Niani bowed her head. 

“Good luck with your Sorvari,” Deanna noted. 

“Who is that by the way?” Will inquired. 

“If I tell you, you’d just tell him,” Niani shook her head. 

“Give me some credit,” Will laughed. 

“Deanna can tell you after you go back home,” Niani smiled nodding her head. 

“Now go, Vale is eagerly awaiting your return. I'm sure she’ll be relieved to have you back,” Picard smiled. 

“I’m eager to return, till next time Jean-Luc,” Will nodded. 

“Till next time,” Picard nodded as they were beamed away. 

* * *

When they arrived back on the Titan Shenti was the first person they saw, but not Vale. He was excited to see him. 

“Shenti, what are you doing here?” Will smiled as he and Deanna got off the transporter pad. 

“Vale was held up, and Tuvok is on the Bridge and I couldn’t wait another second,” Shenti sighed smiling gently, “It’s good to see you, Captain.” 

“Couldn’t wait for what?” Deanna asked. 

“It’s a boy,” Shenti smiled. 

“I know I am,” Will smirked. 

“I meant your baby,” Shenti laughed. 

“Really?” Deanna smiled. 

“For you to spoil rotten I imagine,” Shenti smirked at Deanna then at Will, “Another you unfortunately for me.” 

“Unfortunately?” Will laughed. 

“Yes, probably just as stubborn as you,” Shenti nodded, “I believe Vale is in the Ready Room. She’ll be elated you’re back.” 

“We’d better go see her,” Will smirked at Deanna. 

“Agreed,” Deanna nodded. 

* * *

When Will made his way to the Ready Room with Deanna Vale was going through some PADDs as she leaned back in the chair she sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. She heard a chime and looked up. 

“Come,” Vale sighed, turning her attention to the PADD in her hand. Will walked in and smirked realizing she hadn’t changed a single thing. 

“Enjoying the hot seat Vale?” Will asked as Deanna let go of his arm. Vale looked up in shock quickly standing on her feet. Will laughed, “At ease, you seemed to be enjoying it.” 

“I do not...I did not,” Vale shook her head, “I don’t know how you do it…” 

“A lot of patience with myself and everyone around me,” Will smiled walking up to her. 

“It’s all yours,” Vale smiled, “It’s good to have you back, Captain.” 

“It’s good to be back,” Will smiled gently as a thought of Deannas’ snuck into his mind he tilted his head looking at Vale. 

“Sir?” Vale asked, “Something wrong?” 

“No,” Will said softly as he hugged Vale. Vale looked to Deanna who was shocked for a moment but softened realizing what he had felt from her. Vale was still confused. Will smiled gently, “Thank you Christine,” he said softly. 

“For what Sir?” Vale looked up at Will confused. 

“For taking care of my girl,” Will smirked. 

“The ship or your wife?” Vale inquired with a playful smirk. 

“I’ll let you decide,” Will laughed as he sat back down at his desk looking through the PADDs, “God you’re behind on today huh?” 

“I tried,” Vale smiled, “But it’s all yours now Captain, I’ll go take the Bridge.” 

“Go for it,” Will sighed as Vale left. Deanna smiled as she walked around to the side of his desk. He smiled up at her leaning back, “Yes Counselor?” 

“So, your girl,” Deanna asked gently, “You meant me right?” 

“Sure,” Will smirked playfully. Deanna smiled biting her bottom lip and hitting him on the chest. He laughed more as he pulled her onto his lap, “Of course I meant you.” 

“You snuck into my head,” Deanna noted.

“I did, I’m glad she took care of you,” Will sighed, “So, how many more months until I have to bench you?” 

“Why do you have to bench me?” Deanna laughed standing up. 

“Eventually you’ll be tired at the end of the day, babies can be draining,” Will smirked as he stood up, “So, apparently we have to keep an eye out for Romulans, and Cardassians.”

“And Vulcans have to be tested,” Deanna noted. 

“It’s no worry Imzadi,” Will smirked, “We’ll be fine.” 

Deanna smiled gently as they went back onto the Bridge. They set off for a planet called Ifora, a peaceful people who had just been introduced to Starfleet. Another diplomatic mission but Will had no problem with diplomatic missions. Apparently, they were new to the Federation and wanted to have some observers aboard. 

* * *

It was strange for a few weeks no sign of the Rogues, it wasn’t until they had to meet with the Enterprise at a location. Apparently, they needed a smaller ship to fit through a crevice on a large asteroid. They had tracked a rogue Cardassian to this area and the Titan was significantly smaller than the Enterprise. Will was glad he got to speak with Picard and of course, Deanna got to speak with Beverly. Wills’ crew flew the ship in carefully. Picard was monitoring the ship the entire time. As they began to go in deeper Wills’ ears were realized. It was booby-trapped and turrets came out from the walls shooting the Titan. 

“Status?” Will called out. 

“Both nacels have been hit Captain,” Tuvok noted, “Our shields are at 75 percent...and dropping.” 

“Take all power from holodecks, and from our back up,” Will noted. 

“It only brings our shields up to 78 at best Sir,” Tuvok sighed. 

* * *

Meanwhile Picard was monitoring the Titan when Geordi sighed. Niani was sitting on the Bridge, her mind traveling to his. Picard looked over, arching a brow. 

“Niani?” Picard asked gently. 

“It’s Geordi,” Niani said softly. 

“La Forge to Picard,” Geordi called out. 

“Yes, Mister La Forge?” Picard looked curiously at Niani. 

“If we don’t pull them out now,” Geordi sighed. 

“They’ll die, their ship is going down,” Niani said, “There’s an attack...I can feel the worry of the Titan crew, it’s faint because of the distance,” Niani noted. 

“Your telepathy can reach that far?” Picard smirked. 

“It could reach further if I focused, but...some of the thoughts here are leaking in so to speak,” Niani smirked. 

“Data, hail the Titan,” Picard nodded standing up. 

* * *

Will looked up as he heard a hailing signal, Vale hit a button answering it immediately. 

“Jean-Luc,” Will shook along with the ship as it was hit again, “Coming to save the day?” 

“With your permission, we’re going to transfer the Titan crew over, you won’t make it otherwise,” Picard noted. 

Deanna looked at Will and he sighed and nodded. She could feel the pain in his heart. He loved this ship, almost as much as he loved her. He looked up nodding. 

“Do it, take me last,” Will noted. 

“As you wish, I’ll leave the Bridge Crew to buy you time, Geordi suggests isolating your shields to the portion of you ship in which the warp core sits,” Picard noted. 

“Noted,” Will nodded as Picard went off-screen he began to do a ship-wide announcement, “All hands, prepare for transport, you have no time to take essentials. It is a critical emergency. The Bridge Crew will remain till the last moment. Be safe, until I am aboard you will listen to Captain Picard as you would me,” Will sighed looking to Deanna and Vale, “Both of you get off the Bridge…” 

“What?” Deanna asked. 

“Get off the Bridge,” Will said gently. 

“Sir,” Vale began. 

“If I have to repeat myself again,” Will began smirking at Vale, “It’ll be an issue Vale. Worst case I don’t get off, and it’s futile. They’ll do scans till everyone on the ship other than Bridge crew is off.” 

“We are not abandoning you,” Deanna said firmly. 

“It’s an order Counselor,” Will said, firmly leaning towards her. 

“And I’m disobeying that order...Captain,” Deanna said leaning towards him. Will looked at her, his face firm then he looked at Vale who just laughed. 

“I’m not going anywhere Captain,” Vale said shaking her head. Will sighed.

“Why are women stubborn Tuvok?” Will asked leaning back in his chair. 

“When they care, they choose to stay with those they care about. I would not consider it being stubborn Sir,” Tuvok noted honestly as Will slowly turned around. Tuvok arched a brow and shrugged. 

“Hm,” Will smirked, “I’ll be putting that in my report.” 

“And I’m fine with that,” Deanna noted. 

“Likewise,” Vale said as the ship shook twice back to back. 

“We’re losing life support on Decks 5 through 8,” Tuvok noted. 

“Everyone off?” Will asked. 

“Almost sir,” Tuvok nodded. The ship shook again and Deanna grabbed Wills arm. 

“You okay?” Will looked over at Deanna. She looked over and smiled gently nodding. 

“The baby is doing somersaults,” Deanna laughed, “He probably senses my worry.” 

“Of course he does,” Will smirked. 

“Sir, we’re the only ones left,” Tuvok noted. 

“Evacuate,” Will nodded. 

As they began to get up and walk one by one they were all transported off before they could even get to the turbo lift. Will looked over as Deanna left, the beam looked strange but as he was transported to the Bridge of the Enterprise he looked at the scan of his ship that was on screen. 

“Did you get her?” Will arched a brow looking around seeing his Bridge Crew but not Deanna. Picard hit his combadge. 

“Picard to O’Brein,” Picard called out, “Did you get Counselor Troi?” 

“No sir, I’m trying,” There was a pause from O’Brein, “Sir, I can’t lock onto her,” O’Brein noted. 

They looked up at the screen as the Titan blew apart. Wills heart sank and he was furious but on the outside, he was strangely calm. Vale looked at Will as did Picard. 

“Will,” Picard began. 

“Where will I sleep?” Will asked gently. 

“Your old room,” Picard noted. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Will stated before leaving right away. 

“Sir, a Romulan ship is uncloaking,” Data nodded to the screen as he saw a ship quickly leaving. Picard looked over as he arched a brow. 

“They’re preparing to warp,” Worf noted. 

“If you can follow their warp trail do it, I bet they have her,” Picard noted, “We’ll find her if she's there. Data, see if there’s a way to track Deannas’ Combadge.” 

“I may be of some help, I had a link with Deanna, maybe they can create something to amplify my telepathy,” Niani noted. 

“Data, take Niani down,” Picard nodded. 

Data wasted no time taking Niani down. Picard wondered if Deanna was really gone or if the Romulans took her. 

Will meanwhile walked into his old quarters. He felt Deannas’ ghost lingering around as if she was here with him. He wondered if this is what she felt when she was the one losing him. As far as he knew she was gone. He looked around before heading to bed, he realized that the bed was so much bigger now without her filling it in. It then dawned on him, he was losing his son too. He felt tears come to his eyes, his mind settling in with the idea that he lost the love of his life, and a son he never had the chance to know. He laid in bed closing his eyes slowly swearing he could hear Deannas’ voice in his mind. 


	15. Sharing the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna finds herself on a Rogue Romulan ship, she finds herself a victim of torture as both the Titan crew and the Enterprise crew do everything they can to find her, Niani makes a rather big mistake in her efforts to help Deanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rough chapter, but yeah
> 
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Rape/Sexual Assault  
> ______________________________________________________________

Deanna looked out of the small window in her cell. It had been two days. They only came in twice a day to feed her. She still had clothes but she knew that might change. She heard some talking before four Romulan men walked in. It was an older Romulan, maybe around her age, and three younger Romulans. 

“She’s quite pretty,” one of the younger ones noted. 

“Indeed,” another young Romulan noted. 

“Keep your pants on,” the older Romulan noted, “Commander, care to share with us why the Titan was in our base? Why was the Enterprise waiting for it?” 

“I don’t know,” Deanna said swiftly. 

“Mm, hard to believe,” the older Romulan walked up to her, “We are Group 623 in the NRO,” the older Romulan smirked, “We aren’t like most...many of us had gone to prison for...heinous crimes,” he carefully moved a piece of hair away from her and Deanna flinched. The older Romulan chuckled, “You see...the NRO has several sub groups...as to utilize us in the best way possible. On my ship I have many of those who murdered, who stole valuable items, and then there are those...who did some...rather interesting things to women and a mix of the lot,” he tilted his head to one side, “I myself...murdered and tortured women...but these three,” he gestured behind him, “They had their way with women if you catch my drift, one of them I believed even murdered a woman,” he knelt down and looked up at Deanna, “Now, Commander, I don’t want to see that happen to you. I may be a murderer, a torturer even...but I have standards. If you just tell me what you know, I’ll make sure they never touch you.” 

“So you can have me all to yourself?” Deanna asked firmly. 

“Hm,” the older Romulan chuckled, “Betazoid huh? Read my mind?” 

“C’mon Nojo, let us just have her,” one of the younger Romulans noted as the other two began to remove some clothes. 

“Mm, patience, Vriteek,” the older Romulan, Nojo, said, putting his hand up. He looked at Deanna tilting his head to one side, “Come now Commander,” Noji moved the hair from the other side of her face causing her to flinch again but he smiled softly at her, “I don’t want to see you hurt...or your baby for that matter.” 

“You tortured women, how am I to believe you?” Deanna asked. 

“I only tortured certain kinds of women, generally not ones as pretty as you. Nor did I harm pregnant women, I had rules, standards, you see?” Nojo sighed, “But if you refuse to give me any information...” 

“I don’t know anything,” Deanna said firmly, “I was the ships Counselor...I wasn’t told…” 

“I don’t believe you,” Nojo said flatly before standing up, “Such a pity really...so pretty...such a sweet voice…” 

“Please, if you have standards,” Deanna begged, grabbing his arm. 

“Hm,” Nojo smirked, “Not high enough standards my dear,” he turned to the three younger Romulans that were already half-naked, “Vriteek, Hoker, Sekeso...she’s yours. Don’t beat her up too much...mind the baby. It can be used to bargain within the right light.” 

“Sure thing,” Vriteek smiled as he walked up to her he took a knife out, “Now these clothes...will be the first thing to come off. Y’know...I always thought Betazoids were quite pretty...I never had one of those before.” 

Deanna saw the evil smiles on their faces and the thoughts in their minds as she felt the fabric be torn away from her quite aggressively. As she tried to cover herself up they just pinned her arms down. She felt their skin rubbing against hers, their hands over her body. She felt the baby kicking as if to try and help deter them but it didn’t even work. She felt her hands get tied down behind her back with one of their shirts. The last thing she felt was her legs begging forcefully parted after that, it was like she was gone. Watching it all happen from outside of her body. It was painful as they forced their way inside of her. One of them forcing their way inside of her mouth. She felt the pain with every thrust, and with them changing position she felt the difference in their size. Their thrusts were different. She felt their lips on her skin over her body. 

This lasted for another week, every day, multiple times a day, and Deanna at this point had gone virtually limp, it wasn’t always the same men either. She was grateful she was already pregnant. The horrible thought that crossed her mind if she wasn’t. She then began to contemplate what was worse physical rape, or telepathic. Sure, with telepathic rape it lingers in your mind like a bad dream...or traumatic memory, but to her, with enough time it fades into just a bad memory of a bad event. Physical rape for her, she deemed worse. It lingered on her body every day. They allowed her to shower once a day, and no matter how much she scrubbed her body nearly raw, it never came off. The feelings of their hands on her body, the feeling of their lips, the feeling of...them. She prayed to every Deity she knew that she would be saved. She knew it was a slim chance. 

* * *

“Niani, you know, this is dangerous right?” Geordi noted. 

“Of course I do,” Niani nodded, “We have to find her right?” 

“We are lucky we are in a Nebula,” Data noted, “It has hidden us fairly well from the Romulan ship.” 

“We were lucky someone was asleep at the wheel,” Geordi noted. 

“Huh,” Dated noted, “An interesting analogy.” 

“I try,” Geordi carefully put a device on Nianis’ head, “Alright, the moment you begin...it’ll start amplifying your thoughts,” Geordi pressed a button as it lit up. 

Niani closed her eyes focusing her thoughts on Deanna, calling for her, ebbing in and out of many minds to find her. She felt a jolt of immense sadness and detachment. She began to focus more as Geordi noticed her thoughts were reaching well beyond what Niani said they would. He noticed things weren’t going well. 

“Niani, reel it back,” Geordi said gently, “We’re not close enough it’s okay.” 

Niani couldn’t stop, she held the device on her head firmly as Data and Geordi went to take it off they flew back. Niani appeared to be in pain but she couldn’t stop following the pain she felt from this person. Geordi looked up as Niani began to cry, her eyes slowly opened and for once he could see her eyes much better now they were less clouded. A bright hazel. Tears fell like waterfalls from her eyes as she quickly closed her eyes again. 

“Deanna…” Niani sobbed, “What have they done to you?” Niani called out, she was so wrapped up in Deannas’ thoughts, she couldn’t stop her own from spilling out, “Sorvari, make it stop. I beg you...please…” 

“Geordi,” Data nodded. 

“Me?” Geordi arched a brow, “You go.” 

Data attempted to get up but was only firmly pushed back again. To the surprise of Data and Geordi. Geordi knew that Data could in theory move in Tornados and stay firmly planted, high winds and muddy waters were no match. Clearly, Niani was. Niani screamed and cried in agony. Geordi looked at Data then carefully stood up. He noticed he wasn’t forced back down. He then felt Nianis’ thoughts creep into his mind, calling out for ‘Sorvari’, begging him to stop the pain. Before her mind split in two. He carefully walked over gently grabbing her hands and pulling them off her head. Niani cried more as she felt the device get removed. She then felt dizzy and weak as she fainted into Geordi’s arms. Geordi dropped the device and held onto her. He was worried and Data could tell. 

“Niani?” Geordi called out softly.

“Sorvari,” Niani called out groggily, “Tahm niam vai nol…” 

“She says she is weak,” Data noted. Geordi sighed as he carefully sat her up. 

“Niani, did you find her?” Geordi asked, holding her up. 

“Sorvari,” Niani felt tears come to her eyes again, “What they’ve done…” 

“I can imagine,” Geordi said sympathetically as he hugged her she held onto him for dear life. 

“Do you believe it was long enough to get a location?” Data asked. 

“Possibly, take her to Sickbay, I’ll figure it out,” Geordi noted. Data carefully picked Niani up as she was still fairly limp. Only calling for her Sorvari as he left Engineering. 

* * *

Will hadn’t left his room, he was barely eating. He was mostly sleeping. Vale came by every morning to drop off reports of his crews morale from the day before. She noticed he was worse than Deanna. He didn’t even get out of bed, after a while she just left it in the living area on the coffee table. She also noticed...they began to pile up. He wasn’t even reading them. It worried her that he wasn’t taking care of himself. Beverly and Shenti decided an intervention was in order, however Shenti had to stay with Niani. Beverly went down with Worf and Picard hoping good friends would help. 

“Goodness,” Picard looked at the PADDs, “He is worse than Deanna…” 

“Match made in heaven,” Beverly said softly, “Who wants to go in first?” 

“Flip a coin?” Worf asked, looking at Picard. 

“Oh, for Pete’s sake,” Beverly sighed walking into his bedroom, “Computer lights on,” she heard a groan coming from the mountain of blanket that was on the bed. 

“Computer lights off,” Will said groggily. 

“Lights on,” Beverly said firmly tugging the blanket, “Will, I was married to a very lazy bones man, and I had a teenage son...which one you’re being right now is currently unknown to me. I’d hedge my bet you’re worse than Wes right now.” 

“Get out Beverly,” Will said firmly. Beverly knew he wasn’t himself when he called her that. 

“Will, please, you know this is no better than what Deanna did,” Beverly walked over to the side his face was facing, “Please, get up. You have a stack of PADDs from your morale reports that you demanded Vale do. Poor girl probably knows the Enterprise better than Jean-Luc with how many different places she’s had to go.” 

“Go away,” Will said, closing his eyes. 

“Your wife is not dead,” Beverly said sternly. Worf and Jean-Luc walked into the room.

“You don’t know that,” Will said softly, opening his eyes. They were red and bloodshot, puffy, Beverly could tell he’d been crying, “They’re both gone…” 

“Will,” Beverly said softly sitting on the edge of the bed, “Deanna would kill me...and Shenti if we allowed you to waste away like this in her absence.” 

“I’m tired Beverly, go away…” Will said closing his eyes again. 

“Do you have clothes on?” Beverly asked. 

“Yes, but what does that matter?” Will said turning away from her firmly. 

“I did this to Wes...I did it to Jack, and now I’m doing it to you apparently,” Beverly looked at Will as she stood up. 

“Beverly,” Jean-Luc began.

“Hush Jean-Luc,” Beverly brought her foot up to Wills hip and pushed him as hard as she could, causing him to roll off the bed and onto the floor. Will sat up quickly looking at her angrily. 

“Damn it Bev!” Will shouted, “What the hell?!” 

“Ah, we’re back to calling me Bev,” Beverly smiled, “Get up.” 

“La Forge to Picard,” Geordi called out. 

“Yes Mister La Forge?” Picard called out. 

“We might’ve found her,” Geordi said gently. 

“What?” Will perked up as he stood up. 

“We might’ve found her...we tried the amplifying device. It might’ve hurt Niani,” Geordi sighed, “But it might’ve worked. I have a triangulation before the device began to go haywire.” 

“Let’s go,” Picard said firmly, looking at Worf. As they all began to leave Will began to follow, “Will, go to Sickbay, get something to eat, fluids, check on Niani while you are there and then join me on the Bridge.” 

“Jean-Luc,” Will began. 

“Not a request,” Picard put his hand up, “My ship, my rules,” he left with Worf and Beverly smirked at Will. 

“Let’s go Captain,” Beverly gestured. 

“Did you really have to shove me out of bed? Now I have a headache,” Will noted. 

“Should’ve gotten out of bed when I asked,” Beverly shrugged, walking out of the room. 

* * *

Will walked into Sickbay as Shenti already had food ready for him and juice. Niani was still out, sleeping as it seemed. Shenti noticed it was her way of meditating to piece her mind back together. He noticed some interesting things about her species and put them in the database. He watched as Will sat on the biobed and was looking at Niani. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Will asked. 

“Better than your wife it seems,” Shenti sighed, “According to Data she was asking Deanna ‘what have they done?’, that she seemed horrified. They noted she flung Data and Geordi back from her when they tried to remove the device. When Data tried to get up again she forced him to sit back down.” 

“How did they get it off?” Will asked as he began to eat slowly. 

“Geordi did,” Beverly noted, “Apparently, she called for her Sorvari…” 

“And her Sorvari was able to help,” Will nodded, “I feel for her.” 

Niani stirred as she slowly opened her eyes. She could sense the others in the room her heart raced realizing one of them was Will. She went to sit up but Shenti put a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder. 

“Relax Niani,” Shenti said softly. Niani sighed as tears came to her eyes. Shenti could tell she wasn’t okay, “Niani, what’s wrong.” 

“I just want to go to my quarters Doctor,” Niani said softly. 

“Niani, is Deanna okay?” Will asked softly as he walked towards her. 

“She will be,” Niani said gently. 

* * *

Deana woke up, feeling a rush inside of her, the feelings of disgust and despair...were gone? What happened? What changed? She felt a wave of feeling as she closed her eyes and saw a vision of Niani...being raped by those men. Her heart felt heavy as her eyes opened again. Poor Niani, what did she do? She felt the ship shake as she looked out of her small window. She saw two shuttles, one of them a Starfleet Shuttle, the other was a Cardassian shuttle. She felt the ship shake again as she held the blanket close to her and tightly. She sat down on the bench in her room. Just as the door opened to her room she was being beamed away. She heard the Romulan shout in anger as he lunged for her but it was too late. Deanna looked up as she was in Sickbay. Shenti, Will, and Beverly looked over. Will immediately hopped off the biobed and ran to scoop her up in his arms hugging her tight. 

“Deanna,” Will said softly, tears silently running down his face. 

“Imzadi,” Deanna said softly, “Something’s wrong.” 

“With you?” Will pulled back looking down, “The baby?” 

“No,” Deanna sighed, “I...something,” she looked over at Niani, “Niani,” she said looking sorrowful, “She did something...I remember what happened,” Deanna said looking at Will, “But it wasn’t happening to me...she...she did something.” 

“Do I dare ask?” Beverly asked gently. 

“I want to go to my quarters,” Niani said sitting up, “Please…” 

“Niani, what did you do?” Deanna asked softly walking up to her, “I felt you…” 

“Please,” Niani said tears coming to her eyes, “I’m tired…” 

“Maybe we should monitor you,” Beverly said looking at Niani. 

“You’re hiding,” Deanna said gently to Niani, “Let me help you.” 

“I’m going to sleep,” Niani said as she quickly began to leave, her bracelets vibrating here and there. Deanna frowned as she sighed. 

“We should get you some clothes,” Shenti noted as he went to grab her some. 

“What happened Deanna?” Will asked softly. 

"They," Deanna sighed, "They tortured me in a different way," Deanna looked down, "Niani did something Will. In my mind she replaced me with herself,” she looked up at him, “They…” tears came to her eyes, as she tried to fight them back, “They raped...me,” she let a few tears fall, “But in my memory…” 

“It’s her,” Will said softly as he hugged Deanna, “Deanna…I’m sorry…” 

“It’s okay,” Deanna shook her head as she pulled away, “But I’m worried about Niani, her mind when she was there was…intense already. She was scared, upset…” 

“Her culture has never had a record of any rape...ever,” Shenti noted, “I did extensive research on Onakrins since Niani joined us. Gotam gave me many things to read on. Makes sense why she’s trying to avoid us,” Shenti looked at Beverly. 

“What can we do?” Beverly looked at Deanna. 

“You can’t force her to talk about it, but I’m worried about the damage it could do to her brain...the intensity of it all,” Deanna sighed, “Maybe Jean-Luc can shed some insight. Right now, I just want to get some decent sleep myself,” Deanna felt herself finally leaning into Will. 

“Agreed,” Will said firmly. 

“You sure you don’t want any tests done?” Shenti asked gently. 

“No,” Deanna said softly as she could feel Will calling her to rest, “Whatever could happen won’t be harmed by one day, I’ll be down in the morning for tests.” 

“Good,” Shenti nodded with a gentle smile. 

Deanna and Will went back to their quarters on the Enterprise. He looked over as she smirked looking around. 

“And they said I was bad,” Deanna couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hey, I thought you and the baby were dead, give me credit,” Will laughed as he nudged her. 

“Will,” Deanna said softly looking up at him, “What if what Niani did...isn’t repairable?” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Will said kissing the top of her head, “Go get some rest.” 

Deanna nodded as she began to head to their room she smiled as she saw he had one of her old pillows and when she got into bed the pillow smelled like a perfume she used to wear. She felt comfortable and she finally fell asleep. 


End file.
